Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph
by The Shadow Master of Weapons
Summary: Join Ash and Misty on their biggest adventure yet. Together with Jeremy, a hybrid human, they go on a journey to stop an evil they don’t even know about. There will be action, romance, and of course, danger. Rated for a reason.
1. The Beginning

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only the idea and OC's.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

Beta Reader: SandStone

xXx

Chapter 1: The beginning.

Many years ago… somewhere in the Johto Region…

A young boy, maybe thirteen or fourteen floated in a tank of light green liquid, which gave off an eerie glow because of the lights in the top and bottom of the tank. The mask on his face that supplied air covered his nose and mouth much like a gas mask would. His short light brown hair floated about as he slept. The only piece of clothing he wore was the light blue boxers, or what appeared to be boxers he had on. Several small wires and what appeared to be suction cups were all around his body. There were also a few tubes, which provide the boy with nutrition, and several other various items. Every so often he would open his eyes, but there were far from human. The boy's left eye was nothing more then a black hole, light would not reflect off it and all one could see was an emptiness matched by a starless night. His other eye was pure white and seemed to give a light of its own, but it was much too dim to be of any good for lighting up areas, much less his face. The boy looked down, looking at the things around him. His ears, also not quite human, were slightly pointed at the tips looking much more like those of a Pikachu then a human's ear. The black tips of his ears only added to this effect. This boy had to have been in some sort of major surgery as his chest looked like a train yard with all the scars he had. Many were old, but some were quite fresh have fresh stitches put in no more then a day earlier. His arms and legs also shared many of the scars that were on his chest. While the ones on his arms and legs were more focused around his joints, he still had a large number of scars. If this boy had been in surgery for medical reason, or even if it was for something else, it had been going on for months judging by the scars. The boy's nails on his hands and feet were silver in color, looking more like they had been made of metal rather then bony shape they took. The nails on his hands looked more like claws with their pointed tips and rounded sides. The ones on his feet were partially hooked, but not so pointed as though they were meant for climbing, not fighting. A large collection of scars lay on the boy's back, but they were not so randomly placed about. Many looked like they had been reopened from time to time. There were the two beside his spine and the ones that were just below each rib. They climbed from the back of his head just below his ears and down to below the top of his boxers, ending somewhere around the base of his spine.

The room itself seemed to a quite dark place. Several machines that monitored the boy's health and vitals were placed around. There were the green lights of heart monitors, the flashing yellow and green numbers of the boy's heart rate, blood pressure, and pulse, and there was also a machine that appeared to measure brain activity.

Several scientists moved about the room wearing lab coats over various clothing articles. It was dark, hard to see clearly, but the boy was still able to seek out movement. The only light in the room came from the pod he was in and the one across the room. A boy similar to himself was in the pod, but he still looked completely human. All of the same machines that the boy had around his pod were also placed around the second. Many scientists gathered around the boy's pod, intrigued by his movement.

One scientist walked in front of the others. He was far older then the others who looked to be in their twenties or thirties. There were two or three that could have been in their forties judging by their height, size, and movement, but with the low light levels, only this one scientist, the one who stepped forward could clearly be seen. He wore a white lab coat and had a file in his aged hand. His hair was almost completely gray with only a few red hairs showing here and there. His face was wrinkled and held a smile. His eyes had shown that something was good in life, something that kept him going. The fact that he did not stand up completely straight confirmed the boy's suspicions of the man being much older then anyone else.

"I am Doctor Hellborne. I am glad to see you are up. Can you hear me?" the old man asked; his voice cracked and slow. His cheeks hung just a bit.

The boy in the tank nodded his head. Obviously this was not new to him or he was one to never lose his head, even in such odd places. He didn't show fear, or much confusion, just a look of interest. A look that scientist picked up on.

"I see your eyes move. You must be wondering where you are. This is the Johto Rocket Research Station known as The Hellborne Center." The old man before going into a coughing fit. "You are the only one of subject team A five to make this far at this time. While many have died, there are a few others who still live, but they are not ready for phase eight like you are." The wiped some blood off of chin from his coughing fit onto a cloth he was given.

The boy looked over to the second pod. The old scientist then looked over at it.

"That is Nathan William. He is a prototype much like yourself." The old man said. "He is almost ready to-" The scientist looked back at the boy had was talking with. The boy was once again falling away from the world of awareness and into unconsciousness. "Looks like you still need some rest. No matter, we can talk later." The old man turned and walked over to the second pod.

--

The boy opened his eyes again, but this time, his were more human. While they still showed signs of darkness in one eye and light in the other, they now had the common circular shape and pupils that humans had. His ears had been slightly trimmed down, no longer quite as tall as they had been, but they still maintained their black pointed tips. Many of the older scars he had had finally faded away, but there were still many scars on his body as he floated, although he no longer had any stitches. He moved his neck as if to stretch unused muscles. He looked back over at the other tank. It was empty. Only a dull eerie green light filled the tank. The boy looked around. Finally he saw someone. His ears perked up as they homed in on the very small party of four humans, or what appeared to be humans in the corner, but do to the low light levels, he was unable to see who was all there. He could only see the basic outlines of the figures meaning that they could have been some sort of humanoid Pokemon, but the boy was confident that they were human.

"You are sure he is worth it?" a younger voice asked. Maybe a new scientist, but the voice was way too young to be one of the experienced doctors. The voice was slightly deep, belonging to male of the late teenage bracket, possibly eighteen or nineteen judging by his shadowy outline. He could have been in his early twenties, but not likely.

"He is worth it, I have no doubts there. He may not have the same level of power as you and your sister, but his level is stamina could be far greater, if not infinite." A second far older voice sounded. It belonged to a female, one of the younger doctors. She could have been in her late twenties. "No matter your plans, he could prove to be a valuable asset." Her shadowy figure was good, well built. She was not too skinny or too big, but the boy cared nothing for this. He only wanted to know more about what was going on.

"Look, all we ask is that you let us continue our research and tell no one about it. We could care less if you take over Team Rocket. All we ask is for continued funding so that we may one day perfect this process and, if you request it, help you to perfect yourself." A third voice said. This one was soft, but firm. It sounded like a male, but the boy was unable to confirm this. The figure stood behind a wall talking in a doorway that was out of the boy's eyesight. The first figure turned in the direction of the third voice. "No offense, but I do not think that you are perfect. I do not doubt you and your abilities, or even your ideas, only our own ability at this point. I believe that we still have much to learn before we have mastered this process."

"You are wise with your choice of words." The first voice said. "I would have gladly of shown anyone my power had they doubted it at this point."

"I know and like my college has stated, we do not doubt your power, just our skill in giving it to you." The second voice stated. "Now as for the boy over there, we believe he can easily work on his own after we finish with him." The second voice had made reference to the boy, but she did not look his way.

"If he begins to rebel, kill him. I will not have anything to do with a rebellious… monster." The first voice spoke up again not caring for his choice in words apparently. The boy knew they were talking about him now, but why call him a monster? He was just the same as any of the other subjects.

"He is no monster, just the next step of evolution much like yourself. He just took to the Pokemon DNA on a much larger scale then you did or any of the others did." A fourth voice sprung up. It was very old, most likely belonging to Doctor Hellborne. His shadowed image was slightly bent over.

"Do you have my Pokemon?" the first voice asked again. He headed for the unseen door the boy knew was there, but was unable to see.

"I have a few of them. Out of the ten you brought with you, only these three were strong enough to survive the process." Hellborne said again. The shadowy outline of Doctor Hellborne reached for his belt.

"Did Yuna make it?" the first voice asked. Now all of the figures were out of the boy's sight. He could still hear them for now though, but if they kept walking, even his heightened hearing would not be able to follow them.

"Yuna, your Espeon seemed to fair the best. I also see why you like her so much. She is intelligent and strong; a rare combination these days. Even while her body lay unconscious, she still looked on borrowing the eyes of the Alakazam we had assist us." Hellborne once again started talking. "The other two that survived were your Typhlosion, Felfire and your Latios which you found as an egg. The others all rejected the fifth or six phase serums. I am afraid that all of them except your Pidgeot had to be put down. They were in too much pain." Rather then show a sense of sadness in his voice, he just talked like this was normal, as though he cared nothing for the Pokemon that were now dead.

"I want a patch of fur from my Eevee. That way I have something to honor her by." The first voice said. He showed no signs of remorse for the other Pokemon, only this one Eevee. Perhaps the two of them had shared a deeper friendship then he had with the others who had passed from the world of the living.

"Very well. Shall I incinerate the rest of them?" Hellborne asked. His voice had hints of carelessness behind it as though he was growing bored of the topic at hand.

"All of them other then the Eevee. She deserves better then that." The first voice replied. The boy knew at this point that there had to be something unique about this Eevee, but he paid little attention to that.

"And what of Pidgeot?" the second voice spoke up after being quite for so long.

"I'll take him back, if he can still fight." The first voice said. The boy, no longer able to keep his eyes or ears open, once again left our world and fell into another deep sleep.

xXx

Present Day, six years after Ash had started his Pokemon journey… Pallet Town…

A storm was raging with howling winds and powerful cries of thunder that shook the house. To add to this raging storm were all the bolts of lighting that danced across the sky, lighting up large sections of the small city for no more then a second before fading away just as fast as they had come. A boy tossed in his sleep as he slept on the couch. The room was quite of all sounds other then those of the storm that attacked the area. The rain hit the glass windows in sheets while thunder would occasionally shake the house. He tossed and turned twisting his head rapidly as he saw the images of a past that he now wished he would forgot. His ears could be seen with each flash of lighting that lit the sky. They were extended up past the top of his head with black, slightly pointed tips. His nails, which were mostly human, dug into the quilt around him. The sharp tips slightly tearing the fabric that kept him warm. Inevitably, he rolled off the couch and onto the floor with a slight thud.

His eyes opened instantly upon impact, he let his instincts take over as he looked around. His teeth showed; fangs much longer then any humans extended from his mouth. He ears went straight up alert of all sounds around whether it was the storm, the creaking of the house, or the four sleeping bodies above him on the second floor of the house. His eyes; one pure white, the other seemly sucking in the very light around, it was so dark, scanned the area looking for all signs of movement. His body was in the fighting stance of Vulpix: hind legs spread back and placed apart, while his arms were spread out like they were a pair of front legs, not arms. Either way, the boy looked around ready to attack just about anything at this point like some animal that had been forced to defend itself. Realizing where he was, he started to relax.

His eyes returned to those of a normal human, a small pupil became visible in each eye as the relaxed surrounded by a light blue ring. He breathed in and out slowly picking up the cover that was on the wooden floor. No doubt he had left some scratches on it, but that could wait till morning. Upstairs the, boy could hear the sounds of three sleeping humans, two of them, a male and a female, were still young, in their late teenage years. The last one was much older and mother to male boy. There was a fourth set of breathing lungs that he heard belonged to that of the small electric mouse in the young male's room.

"They still haunt me, even to this day." The boy said. The claws on his hands shrank returning to normal, as did his fangs as the boy continued to relax. "How long will it be until I no longer have these dreams?" the boy asked the storm more then anyone else. The digital clock from the area the boy had known to be the kitchen read a little after five. The green read out and location told the boy that this was the clock on the microwave and the fact that it was flashing told him that it was inaccurate. The boy closed his eyes. His ears still remained extended out as the boy covered his eyes with a pillow. All he could ask for at this point was to get some more sleep with the raging storm outside.

--

Ash walked downstairs with Pikachu on his shoulder. He wore a white T-shirt what was tucked into his blue jeans. He rubbed the sleepiness form his eyes as he moved down the stairs. His hair was a mess like always. The smell of fresh food hung in the air as Ash walked. "Hey mom, what smells so good?" Ask asked sniffing the air around him. His voice still showed some signs that he was still waking up. He looked toward the small kitchen area that in the house. It had a basic set of counters, a fair selection of appliances like a silver Maytag dishwasher and microwave. There was even a coffee machine in the far corner.

"I'm making pancakes." Delia Ketchem said as she attended the stove, careful not to let a single one her creations burn. "Is Misty up yet?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the job at hand. With a spatula in one hand and the skillet she had in the other, Delia slowing flipped the pancakes she had cooking over to let the other brown whilst not spilling any batter on her purple shirt or white pants. As always, she wore a pair of simple white shoes with white socks. The bottom halves of the pnacakes were a nice golden color with traces of berries here and there.

"Yea, but she's packing up. After breakfast, we're gonna head back to Cerulean City so she can finish up the repairs on the gym." Ash had grown over the time he spent exploring the Pokemon world. He still looked to become the best Pokemon master, but then again, that was always his dream.

"Professor Oak wanted to talk to the lot of you today. Don't forget that. He seemed most eager to see Jeremy." Delia stated as she started to move the pancakes from the skillet she had to a plate before pouring another batch of batter onto the skillet.

One of the boy's Pikachu like ears that had been sleeping on the couch twitched upon hearing the name. Slowly, he rose to a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. "Some one call my name?" He asked, still tired from the fact he had fallen off the couch last night.

"You're finally up." Delia said. The boy looked at the floor. He couldn't see any scratch marks on the floor, but he'd take a closer look later. His ears shifted toward the stairs. Misty walked down, her hair in two ponytails and dressed casually in a yellow top, green shorts, and a red belt. She walked along cheerfully as she came down the stairs, her red bang slung over her shoulder. "I'm off to see professor Oak before I go." Misty said as she headed for the door.

"I got pancakes if you want some." Delia shouted careful not to mess any up.

"Really, I love pancakes." Misty cheered. She walked over to the table.

Jeremy got up and started to move. "How many would everyone like?" Delia asked as she placed the last few pancakes carefully on the stack of twenty or so she already had.

"Two will be more then enough for me." Jeremy said as he moved toward the table.

"Pika." Pikachu held up two short fingers as she jumped down to the table form Ash's shoulders.

"I'll take three please." Misty said, cheerful as ever taking a seat.

"And I'll take five." Ash said. One thing that had never changed with Ash was his appetite. And no matter how much he ate, he always seemed to be in a very fit condition.

"And I've got some homemade syrup right here." Delia pulled out five plates, but only four forks. She passed out plates around the table, even passing one to Pikachu, but she didn't pass her a fork. She set the syrup down in the center of the table and then passed the golden brown berry pancakes she had made. Every one ate slowly, except Ash. He never took it slow when eating, but at least he had gotten better about it. He learned to chew his food and now rarely choked on anything, no matter how good it was. Delia passed cups of orange juice to everyone and handed Pikachu a very small cap that she could hold.

Breakfast went by like normal, the group talked and laughed, all except Jeremy, who was known for being quiet. However this morning, he had barely said anything. While he was the quiet type, he would still make comments on the what ever the group was talking about.

Ash and Misty had found Jeremy wondering the forest about five months ago. They were quite surprised by his ears, they way the stood up and were tipped like that of a Pikachu. Jeremy had failed to remember much of his past at that time, but he still had dreams of his past before some strange incident. Rather then head to a hospital, they took Jeremy to Professor Oak. After all they had seen during their travels, it seemed logical at the time to avoid a big crowd until they knew what Jeremy was. Even to this day, Oak was still unsure about that. Only in the last few weeks, did Oak make any progress which was the most likely reason for him wanting see the three of them this morning.

"Something's buggin ya. What is it Jeremy?" Ash asked as he stopped eating.

"It's those dreams again. There back and they are becoming more vivid as time goes on." Jeremy said. He finished his first pancake.

"The one's about the lab." Delia asked.

"Yes, the ones about the lab." Jeremy said. "I'm done." Jeremy said passing his plate to Ash whom readily gulped it down.

After a few more minutes, Jeremy had his boots on and Ash had his belt with his poke balls and his shoes on. Misty was all set to go. Jeremy held his ears back as he put a hat on. "I hate this thing. It annoys my ears." Jeremy grumbled. He used a strap inside the back of the hat to hold his ears under the hat.

"It's the only way to hide them." Misty explained tiredly, having gone through this before.

"I'd be just fine whether people looked at them or not. Just as long I didn't have to wear this hat." Jeremy muttered under his breath.

The group left quietly down the dirt road that lead up the hill to Professor Oak's laboratory.

--

After a short walk, the group of four walked into Professor Oak's lab.

"Hey there." Oak greeted them as they entered. Like always, he had his lab coat on. Jeremy took his hat off as soon as he entered, being careful not to injure his ears.

"How's it going, Ash?" A figure stepped out of a side room of the large house that was filled with just about every research book on pokemon. He wore a dark blue shirt and brown pants.

"Gary, when did you get back?" Ash asked.

"Last night before the storm hit." Gary said, his Umbreon walking beside him and dripping water on the floor. "Now let's get you dried off." Gary said as he headed upstairs followed by his Pokemon.

"So, what did you call us here for?" Misty asked.

"First off, I just wanted to tell you that I've received a set of Eevee. I'm too old to care for them and all of the other Pokemon I have here, so I was wondering if you'd like to take them with you. They're sweet little things, even if they are a little hyperactive at times." Oak said as he closed the door to a dark room. "There sleeping right now, so we should have some time to talk in peace."

"Sure, I'll take one. Its not like you can just find an Eevee everywhere now a days." Ash happily exclaimed.

"I'll take one too. I've always wanted a Vaporeon." Misty said matching Ash's enthusiasm, picturing the new water Pokemon she could raise.

"Sure, it'll be my third Pokemon then." Jeremy said, his voice had grown slightly happier since breakfast. He did seem to cheer up a bit. Unlike Ash, Jeremy had not gone out to catch many Pokemon. Other then his starter, a Cyndaquil who was now a Quilava and a Riolu he had hatched from an egg that he had found, Jeremy had no Pokemon.

"Now that that's settled, let's head to my lab. I've got something to show you." Oak said as lead the group to his lab.

Oak led the group to a large screen in his main room, saying as he did, "I've been working as of late on a way to figure out what you are, Jeremy. My latest research suggests that you were once a human, but you had several types of Pokemon DNA spliced into your normal DNA which counters my original theory that you were created that way." Oak said. A picture of Jeremy showed up on the main screen. "Your ears were replaced with by an excellent surgeon with something along the lines of a large Pikachu's." Oak said. The picture zoomed in on the back of his ears. "However, I believe that this was left as a signature on you. There appears to be an old tattoo on the back of your head." Oak hit a switch on a remote had he picked up and the faded outline of large red capital R appeared.

"Team Rocket did this?" Jeremy asked.

Both Misty and Ash had looks of shook on their faces.

"I've also found something else out. After looking at the scars and some of the work that I believe was done to you, I am lead to believe that you were awake for part of the process that they performed on you." Oak said, slightly worried if his findings were true.

"So what you're saying is that I could have been with Team Rocket at some point." Jeremy concluded.

"No… well, yes… in a way. They may have had you on some sort of drug or had something to force you to agree, but the only thing that is for sure is that if I am getting closer to finding out what you are, then you have to be ready to accept it." Oak said.

"At this point, I don't really care if started as a Pokemon or as human. All I want to know is what I was and how I got this way." Jeremy said looking at his ears.

"I've also noticed something else." Oak said as the image zoomed back out. "I believe I've isolated some of the triggers that cause the change between your human side and you Pokemon side." Oak said.

"Alright, besides fear, what else can cause the change?" Jeremy asked. This would be helpful for him to know and help him avoid certain questions asked by others that he could not answer.

"Your instincts for starters. Whenever your Pokemon side deems it necessary, you will change to match the need." Oak said. "Basically, there are two parts to you." The image of Jeremy split in two. One was green and completely human, while the second was red and showed Jeremy's Pokemon form with the claws and the ears. "To my understanding, your human form is the dominant one, but only when there is nothing to aggravate your Pokemon side." Oak then continued into a very detailed scientific explanation of which Ash, Misty, and Jeremy could not follow.

"In English please." Jeremy asked sharing a look of confusion with Ash and Misty.

"Example, let's say you fell of a cliff. While your human form would still be in control, but your Pokemon form would take action and give you the reflexes needed to save your life. In a time like that, it would be better to let your Pokemon instincts take over. However, at the same time, let's say you went to a theme park and rode one of the biggest roller coasters there. Once again, your Pokemon would kick in, but it would do so under the assumption that they were needed. In cases like this, it would be best to sit somewhere and calm yourself down before too many people notice that you are not you anymore." Oak explained using a fear type scenario. "Another example would be if you were pushing your human limits. Your Pokemon side could give you the power to ignore these human limits. An example of this would be like working out at a training center lifting weights. While your human side can lift so much, let's say that you pushed yourself and started to try and lift more then that. Your Pokemon side would work to increase your strength to compensate for your human limits." This time Oak used a scenario that involved breaking Jeremy's own human limits.

"So my emotions and my needs both play a part in this change." Jeremy said.

"That is correct, however, outside sources may also play a role them. Like if you were traveling in a dark cave, your eyes would completely adjust to darkness, but even a human's eyes would do that to a degree. However, in your case, I believe that your hearing as well as sense of smell may also adjust so that you were better prepared for any events that would take transpire." Oak said.

"So, my emotions, my needs, and common outside sources all play a part in when, where, and why I'll change." Jeremy said.

"Correct." Oak replied. "I'll be running some more tests just to see just what else may cause this change. Until then, you're free to go." Oak said. "After all, you all need to go finish those gym repairs today don't you." Oak asked.

"Yes we do. I've got to have the place open by the end of the week for the show." Misty stated.

"That's right; your sister's have put together another story again haven't they." Oak said. "I almost forgot, and I even bought a ticket to see it."

"I hope to see you there." Misty said. "Come on guys, let get going. It's only a few hours walk to Viridian City and we can catch a bus to Cerulean City." Misty stated.

"Don't forget these." Oak handed out three pokeballs. "And I would suggest that you wait until the Eevee are up before you start your trip. That way they aren't too surprised." Oak said.

"That would be the best idea." Jeremy commented. "So then, what else can you tell me about the change back and forth between my forms?" Jeremy added.

"Well, I know that your joints were a main focus for the surgery. Who ever had been in charged seemed to know what they were doing as you joints seem to take on two forms depending what the task at hand is." Oak clicked the remote in his hand again. A single image of Jeremy appeared on screen as a skeleton. "It would appear that whenever you take your Pokemon form, you hips realign themselves with your Femurs to allow to walk on all four of your limbs much like a canine. Parts of your legs were also cut out to allow the best use of this feature. Your arms and legs are now just about the same length where as in most humans, their legs tend to be a bit longer then their arms."

A sudden, unexpected crash of pottery sounded from downstairs.

"Oh my, they seem to have woken up." Oak said as he ran down the stair two at time. Ash, Misty, and Jeremy all followed him down the steps. Oak opened the door to find that a large undecorated earthenware pot had knocked out two of the Eevee kits. The third one was too busy have somehow tied its hind leg up in a phone line and was trying to chew it off.

"Hold on! Stop!" Oak shouted as he ran for the third Eevee. "Phone line are something to chew on." The third Eevee stopped chewing on the cord in its mouth and looked up at Oak, its eyes begging for help.

Jeremy unburied the two that had been knocked out by the pot while Oak undid the one who had got its leg caught.

"Once these two wake up, I'll introduce the lot of you." Oak walked out of the room carrying one of the Eevee whilst May and Jeremy each carried one themselves.

Jeremy helped Oak with the simple first aid that the kits needed and only minutes after having gotten themselves into a mess, all three Eevee were back up and moving like it had never happened.

"This one is Anna, no Haley." Oak picked one of the Eevee up carefully correcting himself. "And that one is Anna. I believe that they are twins." All three of the Eevee kept repeating the syllables in the their name happy to greet and make new friends.

"I hate to argue, but this one is Lola." Jeremy pointed to the one in his lap, which Oak had called Anna. "And that one is Lilo." Jeremy then pointed to the one in Oak's hands.

"Are you sure?" Oak asked confused. "Anna, Haley, and Jessica were the three names I was given by Jill, the day-care lady."

"And that one," Jeremy pointed to one in Misty's hands, "that one is named Rebecca."

"How do you know that?" Oak asked.

"I am part Pokemon. It's just that I can only understand a few different species of Pokemon, like these Eevee." Jeremy patted the young kit on the head. "I can understand Pikachu too, but only when she speaks clearly."

"Wait, you can understand Pikachu?" Ash shouted.

"Yea, I don't see the problem." Jeremy's eyes never left the Eevee in his lap.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ask asked.

"She didn't want me to repeat of anything she said." Jeremy looked at Pikachu who just looked back at Jeremy. "My guess is that I can only speak the languages of the thirty-seven Pokemon that I have been spliced with."

"That's thirty-eight. I just identified another strain last night. You appear to have trace amounts of Mew DNA in you." Oak corrected Jeremy.

"So that makes three legendary strains of DNA in me. Moltres, Latios, and now Mew." Jeremy holding the Eevee he had in his lap against his chest as he got. "So little guy, do you and your sisters want to come travel with me and my friends?" Jeremy asked.

All at once, all three Eevee rushed over to Jeremy. They all started talking in poketalk.

"You mean that we can really travel?" The first Eevee, Jessica, asked.

"All of us together." The second Eevee, Lilo, chimed in.

"I'll finally get to battle." The third one, Lola cheered.

"Hey Ash, this one here is yours." Jeremy pointed to the third Eevee. "Its already happy to get a trainer and start battling others."

xXx

Secondary Author Note: All information concerning the landscape and regions was taken form Wikipedia. If at anytime, there is an inconsistency with the show concerning location or area, please not that I have been able to keep up with the show and it has been years since I have seen the first few seasons. If you wish to be kind enough to supply with proper information concerning areas that I have made some sort of error in, please do so my Private message rather then review and I will correct said areas.

Also, I'm still not sure what all pairing I will have for this story, all ideas are welcomed. I will be introducing other well known characters later on.


	2. Meeting Melody

Pokemon: Legends of a Pokemorph

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only the idea and OC's.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_poketalk'_

xXx

Chapter 2: Meeting Melody

The group made one last stop at the Ketchem residence before taking off for Viridian City so they could catch a bus to Cerulean City. The group said their last good-byes knowing that it could be weeks before they saw each other again depending on what all happened while out in Cerulean. Jeremy grabbed his two pokeballs and backpack whilst Ash grabbed his backpack.

The group walked along with Ash and Misty talking with each other while Jeremy was talking the three Eevee the three trainers had been given.

'_It is true that you're really part Pokemon?'_ Jessica asked.

"That I am." Jackson said looking at the three short Pokemon walk around him.

'_That's so cool.' _ Lilo chimed.

"It's not a gift, I can tell you that much. I have to hide it from most people because it's not natural for humans." Jeremy said shaking his head. Jeremy then stopped. The wind around them seemed to die down. "Stop." Jeremy shouted. Both Ash and Misty stopped and turned. Jeremy took off his hat. His ears twitched in the slight breeze. Jeremy closed his eyes. The visible world seemed to die in his mind. In his mind, there was only himself and darkness. There was no color here or light here, just sound. A twig far off in the distance snapped sending forth ripples of like the water of quite pond being hit by the first rain drop.

Trees came into view that were in between Jeremy and the ripple as it expanded before vanishing. At the center of the ripple was a single broken twig and with it, the smallest visible portion of a colorless canine foot, claws stretched out grabbing onto anything they could as it ran from something. This was not the only ripple Jeremy saw. A second ripple was seen as first vanished. A foot stepped on to the wet grass, blades bending over, the foot itself a mirror image of the one that had been on the twig. These feet continued to make ripples in the emptiness that was around Jeremy. A second set of ripples appeared behind the first. Unlike the previous set of ripples, which were quick, short, and quiet, these were much rougher. The ripple went outward showing a humanoid foot that slammed into the ground. A set foot set out a ways in front of the first after the first one had vanished. These two sets of ripples charged forward coming closer.

Two additional sets of ripples appeared a ways to the south of the first set of ripples. Unlike like the pair before them, these were not made by humanoids. The first set of ripples were nearly on top of each showing the end of a pair of canine paws, claws out digging into the ground. A set pair appeared in front of the first, but these ones were spread to the left and to the right of first pair. The second set of ripples matched the first, but at a different angle showing that something was above the ground, a fallen tree perhaps, but there were no blades of grass below the feet that had made these ripples of sound.

Jeremy opened his eyes. "We have company." Jeremy said calmly, reaching for the pokeball belonging to his Quilava. Jeremy's ears were now pointed in the exact direction of the sound from that had caused him to stop. A pile of bush moved up ahead as something moved though it. A few of the small spade shaped leaves fell to ground landing on the damp grass that was to the side of the old dirt road. Ash and Misty both reached back for a pokeball from their belts, if Jeremy had heard something that he didn't trust, then it was most likely not too good. As a Lucario burst forth, fear filled the air. Jeremy could smell every last one of the large beads of sweat that hung off the body and face of this fearful creature. Jeremy could even smell the blood that coursed through her veins. He heard her heart beat rapidly, for something had this poor humanoid jackal like Pokemon on edge. Jeremy charged forward, but he did not head straight for the Lucario. He instead ran in front of her as a Machoke burst forth from the same bush nearly tearing the small plant from its roots as it charged. Something did not seem right about how powerful Jeremy's senses were at that moment. He would be sure to tell this to Professor Oak.

With a fist drawn back, this Machoke was not just showing off. Minor traces of blood could be seen on its hands, Jeremy watched as the enraged Pokemon drew closer. He drew back his own fist, now was a time when he could let his second half take over. Claws grew out of Jeremy's hands and feet as he prepared to attack. Both Misty and Ash threw forth their Pokeballs releasing a Starmie and Bayleaf. Jeremy's ears moved toward a section of bushes just down the road. With one swift strike, both Jeremy and the Machoke let their fists flew. The Machoke had no time to recovery for when his fist connected with Jeremy's, the force of Jeremy's power attack threw him back breaking bones up to the Machoke's shoulder. The attack did not stop there. As The Machoke flew back, Jeremy charged in again jumping just barely off the ground as he ran. Twisting his body into a reverse vertical flip, Jeremy let loose a power set of triple kick.

Down the road, a set of Mightyena jumped out of the bushes. Both howled at the humans before them. Two Rocket grunts dawning their black suits with large red R's on their chests ran out of the Brush. Each had eyes that would scare any man with ease, the black pupils seemed to be surrounded by nothing but blood. There faces showed they had no intention of letting anything but death stand between them and the prize they were after.

--

"That Lucario is ours." They shouted, sweat dripping from their chins. They were a little tired, see as they sweat on their faces and body suggested that they had been running for a while. Both Mightyena howled again as they prepared for battle. Neither of them showed any signs that they were the least bit tired. They opened their mouths, a glow of yellow and red flames building up in the their throats.

"Hydropump." Misty shouted.

"Solarbeam." Ash shouted with Misty.

Starmie fired first, quickly follow by two powerful streams of fire. The three attacks met in the middle of the road in a violent explosion sending smoke and debris everywhere. Both Mightyena vanished in the black smoke that now filled the area. Ash Misty covered their eyes as wave of smoke covered them. A sudden blast of powerful white light shot skyward sending the smoke outward repelled by the force of the attack. A long pain howl followed just as quickly as the attack had been launched. One of the Mightyena had been caught at point blank range in front of the large grass Pokemon just as she had finished charging for her attack. The entire center of the Mightyena's body took the full force of the attack travelling along it as though the attack was a solid pillar of light.

--

Jeremy threw another fist at the Machoke. The tall blue humanoid Pokemon was fast and was able to dodge most of attacks with ease. Jeremy threw forth a punch, a look of power and control on his face as though he knew every move that Machoke would make. This look switched over to that of pain as the Machoke caught Jeremy's arm at the elbow when he failed to make a connection with the Machoke's body. Jeremy screamed in pain as the Machoke ran through the trees, dragging nothing more the rag doll after him. The rough forest underbrush filled with sharp twigs tore at Jeremy's body. He screamed in pain as the Machoke not only dragged him threw the forest, but twisted the arm he had backwards at odd angles. Finally the Machoke stopped after hearing a snap in the Jeremy's arm.

Blood splashed across the trees surrounding the Machoke and Jeremy as half of the broken bone in his arm now tore out of his skin. Bone fragments began tearing the already damaged arm, its jagged edges digging into the skin. Even more as blood continued to pour from the area around the whole that this Machoke had caused. As if this had awoke something inside Jeremy, Jeremy yanked his arm out of the Machokes grasp catching the big fighting type Pokemon off guard. Jeremy realigned the bone himself in midair as he delivered a powerful kick into the neck of the Machoke with his legs spread at about a 135-degree angle. The Machoke would have survived the attack easily if not for the tree behind him. With firm tree catching and holding him in place as Jeremy's foot pressed ever harder against his neck.

Within a matter of second, the battle had gone from the Machoke's favor to Jeremy's. Jeremy let his instincts take over as he loosened his grip on the Machoke's neck. His eyes were now black and white, fangs forcing their way out of Jeremy's mouth, and worst of all, a look of happiness spread across his face. Jeremy slammed his foot into the Machoke's neck a third time forcing the poor creature to cough up a fair amount of blood.

Looking at his work, something came over Jeremy. A single image flashed through Jeremy's head. A mess of mangled, bloody bodies, many of that were incomplete having their bodies torn apart littered across the room. A lone figure stood in the room covered in blood. Himself, but he wore nothing more then a Tuxedo that was now red with the blood of the others around him, a smile on his face as held a cup of wine. This one image set something off in him. Fear filled Jeremy's mind. His whites almost instantly returning to their natural state, he could not believe what he had done, or how he had done it. He doubled over grabbing his arm with the sudden realization of the pain that it was causing him. "What was that?" He asked. He ran back to path from which he had come forgetting that Machoke was still there coughing up blood gasping for air.

"So, rumors of your death have been exaggerated.

--

The second Mightyena appeared behind Bayleaf. Just as Bayleaf had done to its partner, the Mightyena let loose a powerful stream of fire with its mouth right next to Bayleaf's neck. Bayleaf cried out in pain as she was not only set hurtling throw the air, but also set aflame form the devastating attack.

"Bayleaf… NO!" Ash shouted as he withdrew his Pokemon. Ash drew a second pokeball from his belt and released a Noctowl from the pokeball. "Noctowl, hypnosis." Ash shouted. The large owl Pokemon let loose a loud cry as it pointed its eyes at Mightyena. To red circles that grew every larger as they flew from Noctowl' eyes quickly raced through the air. Mightyena jumped out of range of the attack landing firmly on its feet. A second Machoke shot out of the woods and tackled the Lucario before it even had a chance to move. She cried out in pain as she flew through the air hitting a tree causing it to splinter. One of these splinters dug deep into her back.

--

Jeremy ran back to through the woods just in time to see the Lucario get tackled. He showed his appreciation for the sneak attack with one of his own. He threw a pokeball from his belt into the air releasing a Quilava that was larger then most. Flames shot forth from the Pokemon's back. It did not need to wait for order to attack. It just needed a target.

"Fire Blast on the Machoke." Jeremy said just barely able to shout the command over the pain in his arm. Quilava drew in a large breath before releasing a blast of fire at the Pokemon he was told to. The blast cut throw the heavy forest leaving scorch marks in everything it touched which left the smell of burnt wood in arm as the plants and trees all gave off smoke from where they had been hit. The Fire Blast landed a direct hit on the second Machoke searing its back and sending it flying much in the same way that it had sent Lucario flying before it.

"Starmie, use Hydropump one more time." Misty shouted, taking a step back, she tripped over her little Eevee who had been hiding behind her. She fell with a thud as her Starmie let loose another powerful stream of cold water. Mightyena had no time to avoid this attack and was sent flying back into the trees.

Jeremy fell to his knees no longer able to bear the pain that the Machoke he had fought with had dealt to him. He had lost a fair deal of blood already, but he would live if he got help soon.

"Machoke, return."

"Mightyena, return. You got lucky today punks, but we'll be back. The only reason we are letting you go is because we just received orders to let you live." The leader of the two rocket grunts shouted.

"Wait, they just ran off." Misty said as she got up holding her back. Quilava jumped out of the bushes.

"Quil, quil." It shouted trying to get Misty or Ash to follow it.

"Quilava, where's Jeremy?" Ash demanded not seeing him anywhere. Ash charged over to Quilava not caring to look where he stepped, he almost fell over a branch that had been knocked down during the fight, but he quickly recovered. Misty called back her Pokemon and headed for the wounded Lucario. Blood dripped from the unconscious Lucario's mouth. Misty picked it up on her back whilst Ash picked up Jeremy.

"We have to get to Professor Oak." Misty shouted.

"He'll be able to help them both and its will be faster then running to Viridian City." The two of them charged on with five Pokemon behind them. Pikachu kept an eye on the three Eevee while Quilava ran next to Ash.

xXx

Ash and Misty charged into Professor Oak's lab. "Professor." Ahs shouted.

"What's going on here?" Gary walked in from one of the studies. "What happened?" He demanded upon seeing Jeremy and the wounded Lucario.

"Team Rocket was after this Lucario when it found us. Jeremy charged in got into a fight with a Machoke that we couldn't see." Misty explained.

"We had our own hands full with a pair of Mightyena." Ash said. He set Jeremy down on the couch.

"Gramps, get down here now." Gary shouted grabbing a large bundle of towels.

"What is … how did this happen?" Oak shouted upon seeing the Lucario and Jeremy.

"Team Rocket showed up chasing this Lucario. Jeremy picked it up before we did and stopped a Machoke from attacking the Lucario. He then dashed off into the woods fighting the Machoke. Two Mightyena appeared behind along with a par of Rocket grunts." Misty said as she ran to get a first aid kit.

"Gary, go get my Pokemon emergency kit form my lab." Oak said as he checked the Lucario's pulse, then Jeremy's. "I was just doing some random tests on Jeremy's blood and found that most Pokemon cures will work with him. But we have to be careful. I don't want to overdose him." Oak shouted.

Gary ran upstairs and grabbed the large medical kit before running back down. He handed into Oak who opened it and pulled out a hemostat. He gave a single dose to Jeremy and a double dose of the small white pill to Lucario who was bleeding badly thanks to the splinter in her back. "We have to work fast. Someone get Delia on the phone and get her over here. I'll need help with this, too." Oak starting barking out orders trying to save the Lucario as well as Jeremy.

Misty called Delia as soon as she set the first aid kit down.

"Gary, get that splinter out of that Lucario before it get stuck in deeper." Oak shouted. Gary wasted no time and set off to get a pair of pliers. "Ash, hand that gauze now." Ash handed Oak the whole roll of gauze. "Quilava, seal the wound now."

Quilava let out a small concentrated jet of flame over Jeremy's arm sealing the wound and killing off anything that would try to infect the wound. Oak then began wrapping the gauze around Jeremy's arm.

"I got it out Gramps." Gary held up a large wood splinter as blood spilled from the now open wound. "I'll need a whole Super potion for this." Gary said. Quilava handed him a fresh spray bottle and Gary began to apply the mixture to the Lucario coating each and every wound he found. "I need some bandages now to help cover this wound." Gary asked.

"In the first aid kit. I've got my hands full." Oak said as he began to apply a burn salve to Jeremy's arm where he had asked Quilava to seal it. Delia ran in with Misty seconds later.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Rocket attack or so I've been told." Oak said, his voice full of command. "Quick, Gary needs some help with that Lucario."

--

After a few hours, everything had settled down. Gary had been able to save he Lucario, and Jeremy was back on his so to speak.

"I told you to lay down." Misty shouted at Jeremy who instead stood up.

"I have to go talk to Professor Oak. Its very important." Jeremy insisted only to fall back onto the bed.

"Look young man, I don't care what you are. You're hurt and need your rest. Now you lay back down and get some sleep." Delia shouted over Misty. "If you need to talk to Professor that badly, then I'll have him come to you."

The videophone began to ring.

"I'll get it." Ash shouted. Ash hit the button and the device lit up, but did not reveal a face, only the message of audio only. "Hello?" Ash asked.

"I believe that there is a Jeremy as he now calls himself. He'll most likely be hiding his head from others because of his strange ears." The voice said.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Ash asked unsure as to whether answer whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Just an old friend who thought he was dead. I've heard rumors that he was still around." The voice replied. The voice was male, no doubt there, but it just didn't quite sound human. Every word seemed to have the faintest of hums behind it. "May I please speak with my friend?" The man asked.

Misty walked in after hearing the conversation. "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number. We don't have any Jeremys around here." Misty said.

"Ash, could you go get Professor Oak for me. Jeremy wants to talk with him." Delia shouted more then loud enough for the person on the other end of the line to hear.

"I thought you said that you didn't have any Jeremys in the area." The voice countered.

"That Jeremy that was mentioned isn't a human." Misty said.

"I know, but he was at one point." Before Misty could hang up, the line was disconnected.

"Who was on the phone?" Delia asked as she walked out of Jeremy's room.

"I don't know." Ash responded. "It was an unlisted number."

"They seem to know me." Jeremy said, once again out of bed.

"What did I just get done telling you. You need your rest." Delia practically screamed.

"I need to talk to Professor Oak. I think my Pokemon side may be evolving." Jeremy said.

"What, when did this thought come up?" Misty asked.

"That last fight. Before when I heard things, I just heard them. Before that last fight, I saw parts of them." Jeremy said.

"That is interesting." Professor Oak walked down the stairs. "But I don't thinks that's enough to say that your Pokemon side is evolving. Rather, I think that you are learning to master your Pokemon side." Oak commented as he walked over to Jeremy. "Now then, I must agree with Delia. You need your rest."

"There's more, but I'd rather talk to you alone about it." Jeremy said.

"Very well. I'll come and talk with you if you head back to your bed." Oak knew Jeremy was strong, but not invincible. Even his Pokemon side had its limits.

"Deal." Jeremy walked back to his room. Oak followed him and closed the door.

"So what is that you wanted to tell me." Oak asked.

"In that last fight, something else happened." Jeremy stated as he lay back on the bed. "I was fighting the Machoke and had a fair chance of winning when it grabbed my arm and began to drag me through the trees."

"That explains all of those scratches on your body." Oak stated.

"But then something happened when that Machoke broke my arm. It felt like I wasn't in control." Jeremy recalled the events of the fight. Most of all, he recalled his feeling of power and happiness when he suddenly pinned the Machoke in the tree. "I don't know what happened. All I recall is that it broke my arm, then I found myself beating it into a tree."

"That would have been your Pokemon side. It must have been forced to act on its own to save your life." Oak thought that this was nothing at first.

"That's not was has me worried. When I pinned it in the tree, a sense of power came over me. It was like I felt happy that I could kill it and I probably would have to if not for some image that flashed into my mind." Jeremy's voice was low, just loud enough for Oak to hear.

"What was this image?" Oak asked. Perhaps Oak had been wrong in thinking that this was not all that big.

"I saw a room with dead bodies. I saw myself in that room with them, a blood stained suit. I was covered in blood from my ears to my feet. But that's not what scared me, it was the look on my face." Jeremy said, keeping his voice low. "I looked like I was happy with the dead bodies around me. Like I was pleased with the outcome of whatever had happened."

"Now that is strange. What else can you tell me about this?" Oak asked now intrigued by Jeremy's story.

"That image appeared in my mind for a second and I suddenly realized what I was doing to that Machoke." Jeremy said. "I think that my Pokemon side wanted to kill it, but I'm not sure." Jeremy said.

"It is possible that your Pokemon side has a mind of its own, but I wouldn't say that it's a murderer." Oak said. "I'll run a few more brain scans and take a look alright." Oak said.

"Thanks. Until then, I think I'd be better off taking it easy. I'm not really liking this whole idea about being part Pokemon right now." Jeremy said.

Oak walked over and opened the door.

"Well, I guess we'll take off tomorrow." Misty said as she took a seat in the hall on a bench that had been placed there.

"You can go right now if you want. I can stay here. I'll just head out there tomorrow after I get some rest." Jeremy said.

"No, it'd be better if went together out there. I'd hate to think of the crowd you'd draw if something happened." Misty said.

Gary walked downstairs. "That Lucario you guys saved has woken up. She seems fine, but she won't let me near here anymore. She won't even Let Umbreon with an arms length of her."

"May I try to calm her down?" Jeremy asked. He sat on the side of he bed.

"I don't see why not. It's not like you could do much better." Gary said.

"You need to get some rest." Delia said.

"If I can't calm her down, I'll come back down here myself." Jeremy said.

"Give the boy a chance. Its not like he'll be doing anything dangerous." Oak said. "Besides, the moment we turn our backs, he'll probably go she her anyway." Oak sighed.

"You know me too well." Jeremy laughed putting his hat back on to hide his ears thinking that they might scare the Lucario even more.

--

Gary helped Jeremy up the stairs as Jeremy still had a bit of trouble walking straight. Gary helped him up to the room where Lucario was hiding. Jeremy opened the door. It was a basic guestroom. It had a bed, a dresser, a large mirror, and it's own bathroom. Oak had built it for other researchers to who came to stay with him for a while. Jeremy looked around, he could just barely see the Lucario behind dresser. She had of fear on her face.

"Give me some time." Jeremy said as he closed the door. He walked over and sat on the bed. Jeremy just sat there on the bed. The Lucario knew he was there and did not want to come out. Jeremy pulled out a bag of pokefood.

"You hungry?" Jeremy asked. He opened the bag slowly and gently set some down on the edge of the bed so that the Lucario could see it. He then backup up to the back of the bed. Lucario just crouched there behind the dresser for a little bit. "Come on, I won't hurt you." Jeremy told the Lucario, his voice soft and kind. He heard the Lucario whisper something, but he was unable to hear it. "I'm the one who saved you from those Pokemon that attacked you." Jeremy did his best to coax the Lucario out of her hiding place. Slowly, her head appeared along with a hand on the side of the dresser. The chest spike on her hand was small with a more rounded tip rather then the pointed tips of the males. Jeremy saw a few scratches on her face. "They did a number on you didn't they?" Jeremy asked, his voice showing that he meant no signs of harm. "What's your name?" Leon asked.

'_Melody.' _ She answered lightly not expecting him to be able to understand.

"Melody? That's a nice name." Jeremy said kindly. Lucario ducked back behind the dresser. It wasn't natural for a human to understand her. "Melody, I bet your wondering how I knew what you said, aren't you." Jeremy leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "I'm not your average human. Someone changed me into what I am now." Jeremy said. Lucario's head peaked back out again. "I'm now part Pokemon. I even have a bit you kind in me." Jeremy said lightly removing his hat showing his ears.

'_What are you?'_ Melody asked.

"I'm not sure on that anymore. I can only remember vague parts of my past." Jeremy tilted his head down to see her face. She inched closer to the food he had set down. "Go on, take it. Its all yours." Jeremy said. Melody slowly reached over and grabbed the pieces of pokefood before working her way back to the dresser. "I got more here if you want it." Jeremy said as held up the bag.

Melody slowly ate the few pieces of pokefood she had. It was the best tasting thing she ever had, but it was good. She was used to the sweet berries of the forests she lived in, but she liked this too. Melody slowly came back out of hiding and looked at the Bag Jeremy was holding. Jeremy opened it up and slowly inched back over to the edge of the bed careful not to scare her. He set out a few more pieces and then returned to his spot by the headboard. Melody waited until he was back up against the headboard before moving out from behind the dresser to grab the food in front of her. She took it slowly just like before and then went back behind the dresser. She ate them slowly.

"If you want some more, I'll trade you." Jeremy said. Melody stuck her head back. She had nothing to trade, so that was the end of her meal, she thought. "I'll ask a question. For each answer you give me, I'll give you another piece of pokefood, alright." Jeremy said opening up the bag and pulling out a few more pieces.

'_Okay.' _Melody whispered still unsure about him.

"Well then Melody, do you have any brothers?" Jeremy asked. He picked a simple question hoping to start small and work his way up.

'_Yes.'_ Melody answered softly, lightly nodding her head. Jeremy took out a piece of pokefood and rolled it along the bed. It stopped just before hitting the edge and falling off. Melody walked over and took it slowly.

"How many brothers do you have?" Jeremy asked grabbing another piece of pokefood and getting ready to roll it down the bed.

'_Two, Jimmy and Tom.'_ Melody replied after finishing the piece of pokefood she had just taken. Jeremy rolled down the piece of pokefood down the bed like before. Melody was a little quicker getting to the bed this time. She still took a few seconds to get there, but she was starting to warm up to Jeremy.

"Alright, let's see, do you have any sisters?" Jeremy asked holding another piece of pokefood.

'_No.'_ Melody replied shaking her head slightly. Jeremy rolled another piece of pokefood down the bed.

"Okay, what next." Jeremy said. "Can you tell me the name of your mother and father?" Jeremy asked.

'_Lilly and Sonic.'_ Melody waited for the piece of pokefood this time rather then hiding behind the dresser. She caught the piece of the food Jeremy rolled down the bed.

Jeremy continued asking simple questions and after a while, the bag he of pokefood he had with him had gotten a little lighter. Jeremy learned that Melody was still young, only a few years old. He also learned that Melody had evolved early on to survive with her two brothers since her parents were killed in a rockslide. Melody also stated that she had walked with her to brothers to get to the Kanto Region where they thought they would be safe from poachers that were after them.

"Now, let's start with something harder. Do you know who was chasing you out in the woods?" Jeremy asked.

'_No.'_ Melody's ears dropped down once again thinking that her free meal was over. Instead, Jeremy rolled another piece of pokefood down the bed. _"Huh, but I couldn't answer that."_ Melody said surprised by the fact that she had another small piece of the pokefood in front of her.

"I didn't expect you to. I just want truthful answers from you, that's all." Jeremy said in the same soft voice he had been using. "Now then, do you know why they were after you?"

'_I ran from them. They took me captive and I got out.'_ Melody said. Jeremy rolled another piece of pokefood down the bed. Melody was no longer showing signs of hesitation, but she still kept her guard up.

"Do you recall anything about what they had planned for you?" Jeremy asked.

'_They caught three of us. I watched as they cut open one Tom. Jimmy broke free of his restraints and set me free. He never made it out. I don't know what happened to him.'_ Melody started crying remembering the event clearly.

Jeremy slowly got up off the bed. He walked over to her slowly, but she didn't seem to care. "When did you escape?" Jeremy asked. He was next to her as she was on her knees leaning into the bed.

'_I've been running for weeks now.'_ Melody cried. This talk had once again brought back the memories of the place she had been where she had lost everything.

"It's alright." Jeremy said kneeling down to her level. "They can't touch you here. I'll make sure they won't." Jeremy lightly put his hand on her shoulder. Without thinking, she grabbed him and held him tightly as though afraid she would be left alone again. That's when Jeremy saw it. The second she grabbed him, he saw what she had seen as though he had been there instead of Melody. Jeremy peered into Melody's mind not knowing how he had done it. The room light up a bright blue in color as the area around him changed taking on a dark look and feel, but it was all fake. Although Jeremy did not know it, he had used sight share and saw into Melody's mind. Perhaps there was still a lot about himself that he still had to learn. No matter what the reason, he now looked through Melody's eyes from the time she woke up in the lab.

xXx

It was quite and dark. A little blue and black Lucario lay on the table in this dark room. The air was cold as her lips slowly opened letting out a low, quite yawn. She moved her head around not realizing where she was. Slowly, her eye began to move, opening ever so slowly. Her head hurt as though there was some sort of pressure on it. Her back felt the cold of the dull gray metal table she was one. She went to go move one of her paws to her head, only something held her in place. Straps of some kind, black in color about an inch wide bound her to the table. One around each wrist and on her shoulders as well as two smaller ones above and below both of her elbows prevented her from moving her arms in any direction not even giving enough room to wiggle about. One around her neck and waist restrained her to the table. Finally, her legs were strapped together down at the bottom of the table by her ankles and knees. Restrained as she was, there was no hope of her moving anything but her head about.

She looked around slowly taking in the horrors that made up the room. Above here were a series of machines, each one having arms on it that held a different instrument of doom. There was one with a short, thin, shiny metallic blade with a curved edge much like a large scalpel. Beside it was an arm with a very circular blade, several pointed tips all shined even in the low light that was in the room. Either one of them cut easily cut through her blue and black flesh without any resistance at all. The circular blade looked like it wouldn't stop cutting even if it had hit her bones. The third arm of the device that hung above her had some sort of metal rod on it with what appeared to be a large black marble tip. Sparks ran up and down this arm dancing in the darkness above her. The forth arm was by far the scariest. It looked like it was some sort of hand as two rows of thin needles lined the tip of it. She looked away but quickly regretted doing so.

On the table next to her, was her brother, Jimmy. He was bound much in the same way she was, only he also had chains holding him in place. Melody turned her head looking to see if she could at least find her other brother, Tom. She found him lying on a table against the far wall. Very thick bands of metal held his arms and legs, but they were placed in a way that you could still see most of his body. Seeing her brothers both bound in the same room with her was not to pleasant at all adding to the fear that had already taken hold of her. She continued to look around searching for a way out.

The room appeared to be filled with all sorts of lab equipment, many flashing lights of unseen devices, and what appeared to bones that littered the floor. There was a door on the far wall. It was a large solid door, a very dull gray color with many bolts in it. It looked like a safe from where Melody lay. The door slowly opened to reveal a pair of humans, one old with gray hair. Jeremy recognized him instantly as Doctor Hellborne, only had had aged a few more years. The other was much younger, his skin appeared to have a green tint to it, but with the current light levels it was impossible to confirm this. Both wore surgical gowns, and looked like ghosts in the low light levels. Her heart raced with fear and Melody passed out shortly after they entered the room.

--

Melody reopened her eyes. She was still tightly bound in place. She looked over to her left to see Jimmy on the table beside her. He was still bound up like before with chains. The cold air sent chills down her neck. She looked over at her over brother only to turn away from the sight she had seen. Her brother had the flesh of his arms and legs help open by large pins and hooks. Exposed muscle tissue pulsed as blood ran through the creatures veins. Several small tubes and wires ran in out of the muscle tissue. She held her eyes tightly shut never wanting to see the sight of her brother like that again. Voices appeared above her head.

"It looks like he is going to accept the changes nicely. He should be up and running in a few days if nothing goes wrong." An old voice said. She tilted her head upward looking for the source along the wall. The same young man from before was talking with Doctor Hellborne and like before, both of them wore surgical gowns. Once again, her heart raced with fear. She looked over at her first brother, the one bound in chains.

He looked at her and began to slowly mouth out the words _'Get ready.'_

Doctor Hellborne and the younger man walked over to him. They showed no fear as they approached thinking that the Lucario could do no harm. "This one can be prepped for surgery by tonight if given the okay." Hellborne said. He rubbed his hand over the Lucario's chest. "He is a fine specimen. He'll adopt quickly to the changes we make."

Hellborne turned his back, his first big mistake. As if Jimmy had never been bound, the chains around his body snapped off. Hellborne turned as Jimmy grabbed one of the chains and wrapped it around Hellborne's neck before jerking the chain toward him with all of his might. Hellborne's neck snapped and was nearly ripped right off. Blood shot out of the tears in his skin quickly staining his surgical gown a deep shade of crimson as it fell to ground with a plop as though it had hit a puddle. Before the younger man had a chance to react, Jimmy summoned forth a large blue bone in his hands and slammed it into the side of the younger man. Ribs broke on contact with the Bone Crusher attack, the sound they made echoing in the large room. The young man flew across the room landing hard on the far wall breaking vials and beakers upon impact. The shards of glass glittered in the low light. Jimmy ran over to Melody and yanked at the straps that had held her in place.

'_How did you?'_ Melody asked. She had never seen her brother so strong before. She knew he could lift a lot, but to be able to break the chains like that must have taken all of his strength, but still he was moving like it had been nothing.

'_They've been pumping me full of liquids for the past few days. Whatever they gave me has increased my strength.'_ Jimmy said as he ripped the last band that held Melody to the table. _'Now go, get out of here.'_ Jimmy shouted. He slammed into the door leaving a large dent in the door. A second shoulder slam attack resulted in the door falling off its hinges. Where ever they were, it was in a large forest. The wall outside door a few windows on it, all covered by large green trees. Only the faintest strings of light managed to penetrate the think number of leaves that covered the windows. Melody looked to the left and to the right, Several other large steel doors lined the hall. Jimmy brought his hands to one side and gathered energy in the space between his hands. A large blue glowing orb, an Aura Sphere was growing in his hands.

The younger man that Jimmy had slammed into the wall got up. He tilted his head to the left and to the right stretching the sore muscles. He stood as though he was perfectly all right despite the blood that leaked from his mouth. The gown he wore was no longer white, but a mix of colors from all of the broke vials and beakers. A small number of larger shards of glass had tore through the gown and were lodged in his skin. The damage he had taken should have prevented him from even crawling around yet he stood and began to pull the shards out of his body showing no signs of pain, just anger. "I'll not have rebellious creations under my command. You will die and your body will be used as spare parts." The young man hissed. His eyes seemed to give off a rose colored light as he talked.

'_Go, I'll hold him off.'_ Jimmy shouted as he fired the Aura Sphere that he had created at the window. The Aura Sphere hit the window shattering it on impact and would no longer hold its shape. A violent explosion rocked the building they were in as shard of glass flew around outward in all direction like shrapnel from a bomb as the hall filled with smoke. Melody was behind her brother, so she took no damage from the flying glass shards. Jimmy turned showing just how many new scars he would have as the smoke cleared. Multiple small, very thin lines of blood, none of which were serious, now littered the front of his body. '_Go, get out of here.'_ Jimmy shouted as he charged back into the room. The young man charged forward as well proving that he was not human. He moved just as fast if not faster then Jimmy. Melody jumped into the window, the few remains of the window that were still in the frame dug into her paws, but she ignored them not having time to deal with the pain. She jumped down just in time to hear the thud of body hit the wall she was just standing by. Looking up she could see several flashes of light followed by a string of loud explosions that shook the forest.

Melody ran through the forest. She wouldn't dare to stop. Behind her, several voices sounded, all of which were too far away for Melody to understand. Alarms blared behind her. She knew she was in danger and her body would not let her stop. She had no reasoning skills, she just ran.

xXx

Jeremy's eyes stopped glowing the light blue they that they had been. Jeremy had thought that the images he saw were shown only to him, until Gary said something. "Hellborne, what have you been doing?" Jeremy asked himself. All he knew is that Hellborne had some major role in his past and whatever was happening in the forest. He had to find out where this place was. If Hellborne was there, maybe the answers to his past were as well.

"What was that?" Gary shouted.

"What was what?" Jeremy asked.

"That place. It looked like sight sharing." Gary screamed surprised by the new skill he had just seen that the places he saw. He had seen the whole event. "What was that place?"

"Ask Melody. I saw it through her eyes." Jeremy said as he held the still crying Lucario in his arms.

xXx

Author Note: I have decided what pairings I will have for this story. They are as follows. Ash/Misty, Jeremy/ Melody, and Ash's Pikachu/ a second Pikachu.


	3. The Trip to Cerulean City Part 1

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only the idea and OC's.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_poketalk'_

Beta reader: Catsithx

xXx

Chapter 3: The Trip to Cerulean City Part 1

Jeremy spent the better part of an hour explaining to rest of the group what Melody had told him and what he had seen. Melody hung onto Jeremy the whole time not wanting to be left alone again. By the time Jeremy had finished his story, Melody had completely stopped crying, but she still hung onto Jeremy.

"My guess is that if Hellborne has a lab in Kanto, then it will contain some answers to whom and what I am." Jeremy stated.

"From what you have told me of your dreams involving those labs and Hellborne, I would have to say that you are right." Oak replied. "However, that does not mean that I would approve of you going out and finding this lab. It's best to let the police deal with Team Rocket."

"I have to disagree. There is a chance that if the police find that lab, I may very well never find out who I am or how I was involved with Team Rocket." Jeremy countered.

"I'm siding with Professor Oak." Delia said with a firm voice.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but I agree with Delia and Professor Oak." Misty added.

"I'm with them as well." Ash added.

"I figured as much." Jeremy sighed.

The doorbell rang out twice, the large bell sounded through out the entire house. Jeremy quickly put his hat back on, but bent his ear in the process.

"Ouch." Jeremy rubbed the side of the hat where his ear was. Gary answered the door. Standing outside in her blue police Uniform was Officer Jenny and a Growlithe.

"Can I help you?" Gary asked.

"Hello. Is Professor Oak here? I need to talk with him." Officer Jenny asked her voice was very kind.

"Yes, come with me and I'll take you to him." Gary said.

"Officer Jenny, its not that often that you come out here." Oak said surprised to see the policewoman. "What's wrong today?" Oak asked standing up and shaking hands with Jenny. The Growlithe stayed by Jenny's side the whole time. Melody just watched as she was not to trusting of anyone at the moment. It did take about ten minutes just to get her to come downstairs.

"I'm here to warn you about Team Rocket. We've been having increased reports of Rocket activity in the area. Many of the witness accounts said that they were looking for something and they attacked anyone who even showed the slightest signs of getting in the way." Jenny told the group.

"We already know about Team Rocket being in the area. We were attacked defending this Lucario." Jeremy said still rubbing the side of his hat.

"Really I didn't think Lucario were common in the Kanto Region." Jenny stated. "I'll have to take witness accounts of the attack while I'm here though." Jenny pulled out a note pad and a pen. "I'll also have to take that Lucario to the station so we can help find its trainer." Melody grabbed tightly onto Jeremy not knowing that Jenny only had the intention of helping her.

"I think that's a wild Lucario." Gary said. "When I was cleaning its wounds, I took a blood sample. There were no signs that it had ever been inside a pokeball."

"Alright then, if that's true, it can stay here. But I'll still post a lost and found at the police station just in case. Now then, let's start writing up that report." Jenny opened up the note pad.

--

After another hour, Jenny had written up the draft of her report. Of course Jeremy lied about having fought the Machoke and said that his Quilava did all the fighting. He simply ran into the woods to keep up with Quilava and was burned by a stray Fire Blast.

All that was left for Jenny would be the fact that she have to write up the paper work to go with the report she took, but that would have to wait for her to get back to the station. "I'll be sure to send someone to out this way to keep an eye out for Team Rocket." Jenny said. "I would also have Jeremy try to make a stop at the hospital in Viridian City. That arm looks pretty bad. Until then, take it easy." Jenny walked over to Melody. Melody grabbed onto Jeremy tightly slightly adjusting his hood. The tip of one of his ears appeared behind his head. "It must really frightened." Jenny said.

"She is." Jeremy said. Melody gripped Jeremy tighter as Jenny got closer.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you." Jenny said, but luckily she was unable to notice the tip of Jeremy's ear sticking out from the back of the hat. "If no one claims her, she's yours. Just take good care of her." Jenny said. Reaching a hand out to Melody continued to hold onto Jeremy. Jenny pulled her hand back. "It doesn't look like she trusts humans that much." Jenny said her voice had a hint of sadness to it. She turned away and headed back for the door. Jeremy started to move and Melody let him get up before re attaching herself to him. While Jeremy got up, his hat fell.

"Crap." Jeremy said as he bent over causing Jenny to look back over toward them. Jeremy was holding his ears back trying to quickly replace the hood.

"Umm, what are those?" Jenny asked pointing toward Jeremy's ears.

"What are what?" Jeremy quickly replaced the hood.

"These. What are these?" Jenny walked back over and tore the hood off of Jeremy. His ears went straight up.

"Hey." Jeremy shouted grabbing his ears. "That hurt."

"Care to explain that?" Jenny asked. "I've received a few reports about one of the Rocket grunts have ears like Pokemon's. I guess they weren't so farfetched after all." Jenny stated raising her voice pulling out a set of handcuffs.

"Officer Jenny, please calm down." Professor Oak pleaded.

"If the reports I heard are true, I have to take you in for questioning." Jenny stated.

"You can't arrest me. Team Rocket attacked us, not the other way around." Jeremy shouted.

"I've heard reports of a rocket grunt with Pokemon ears in Viridian City that's been causing trouble for the last few months." Jenny went to go grab Jeremy.

"Then it can't be Jeremy. Jeremy rarely goes anywhere. Besides, he's been living here for the past few months." Gary said.

"Really well, just how many people do you know that have ears like that." Jenny pointed.

"All I know is that Team Rocket did this to me, alright." Jeremy said. Melody still held onto him. "I've been staying here in Pallet town maybe leaving once a month for a few days to go help with repairs on the Cerulean City Gym." Jeremy explained. "Everyone of those time, I had Ash and Misty there with me." Jeremy held one of his ears down and was rubbing it gently trying to ease the pain Jenny had caused him by tearing his hat off.

"Is that true?" Jenny asked.

"Yes it is. He's been living at my house for the past five months." Delia said.

"And he never travels around without us." Ash stated.

"Very well I'll let you off. It seems that you haven't been to Viridian City that much. But don't think that I won't have one of my officers keep an eye on you." Jenny said.

"Just don't go telling everyone about this, please. I'd rather not have everyone come looking for me." Jeremy hated the thought of suddenly having everyone come looking for him just to see his ears.

"I'll keep the ears a secret, but I'm still going to have an officer keep an eye on you got it?" Jenny said.

"Thank you." Jeremy said. Jenny turned and left. "I'm gonna go play that piano of yours for a while." Jeremy said. "It'll help me calm my nerves a bit."

"Alright." Professor Oak said. "That was a close call. I'd hate to thin what would have happened if you had to go the station like that."

"I'm going to head over and play some music, wanna watch?" Jeremy asked Melody who had finally softened her grip on Jeremy.

Melody nodded her head as she walked with Jeremy to the one of the larger rooms in the house that Oak had kept his piano in. It was a gift from Professor Ivy who said that there was no room at her lab for it.

--

Jeremy sat down at the piano. Melody sat in a chair next to him. The piano was of a basic rectangular design. It was nothing fancy in terms of size, but it did have a wonder pattern of Pokemon etched into each side. Even the keys had Pokemon painted on them. Jeremy sat down and stretched his fingers before placing them on the keys. He started with something simple, just playing a few bars. After a few minutes of this, he showed his true skills with music. He began to play a soft and slow tune, something he had made up off the top of his head. His fingers moved slowly across the keys pressing each key lightly.

Melody just sat and listened to whatever string of notes Jeremy played. Jeremy continued with the seemly random song that he had made, slowly picking up the speed. The song he was playing had hints of sadness to it, but it was also a very kind song. Jeremy just played whatever his emotions told him to and soon enough, he had a wondrous song going. He felt happy to a point that there was a chance he could find out who he was and that he had friends who would accept him for it. He felt hopeful that there was a chance that he might learn of his past. He also felt a bit scared that he would not like who he was. Melody quickly found herself lost in the music that Jeremy played. This piano sounded through most of the lab and all the Pokemon that were out seemed to enjoy it. Jeremy just played and played thinking about who he could have been. Jeremy's music was cut short when his arm suddenly cramped up. The music stopped and everyone wondered what had happened.

'_Why did you stop?'_ Melody asked kindly.

"My hand cramped up." Jeremy replied flexing his fingers, and then yawned. "I guess I should get some rest."

'_What should I do then?' _Melody asked.

"That's up to you. You have no master or trainer right." Jeremy said.

'_Could I come with you?'_ Melody asked as she stood up next to Jeremy.

"I don't see why not." Jeremy walked back to the room Professor Oak had given him, but stopped on the way. He sniffed the air. "What is that smell?" Jeremy asked. "It's messing with my head." Jeremy shook his head.

Melody sniffed that air and giggled. _'You really are part Pokemon.'_ She said holding onto him.

"Care to tell me what that smell is then?" Jeremy asked. Melody giggled again.

'_That's your friend's Pikachu. She'll be going into heat in a few days.'_ Melody informed Jeremy.

"Then why is it affecting me?" Jeremy asked.

'_Because of whatever they did to you.'_ Melody walked with Jeremy back to his room. _'Your Pokemon instincts are acting up. Or they are trying to.'_ Melody laughed.

"Like I really need to deal with that as soon as possible" Jeremy said. "Any idea how long this could go on for?" Jeremy asked.

'_About a week.'_ Melody replied.

"I guess I should get some nose plugs." Jeremy concluded. Jeremy sat down on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard. Melody curled up with him. Melody just lay there against Jeremy for while. Jeremy quickly fell asleep, his chest rising very slowly, then falling again matching his breathing. Melody wrapped her arms around him while she lay there.

'_Perhaps this might not be so bad. He does seem to care for me.' _Melody said thinking out loud. _'Maybe I should travel with him.' _

Gary's Umbreon pushed open the door. _'That smell is driving me mad.'_ Umbreon had signs of agitation in his voice.

'_You too Jeremy here just noticed it before he fell off to sleep. He had no idea what it was.' _ Melody said.

'_He really is one of us. There is no way he is more human then Pokemon.'_ Umbreon laughed a little.

'_I'm sorry about earlier. About the fact I just kept running from you. I just thought you were with those people who tried to hurt me.'_ Melody stated.

'_Don't worry about it. I kind of guessed that something happened when I saw Ash and Misty carry the two of you in here.' _Umbreon said.

'_How well do you know Jeremy?' _ Melody asked.

'_Well, he's nice. He cares for all of his Pokemon.'_ Umbreon began. _'There was that one time that he took the full force of a Thunder attack protecting his Riolu from an enraged Jolteon that had gone berserk. He was knocked instantly from the attack, but he bought me and my trainer enough time to get there.'_ Umbreon said. _'Of course, he probably could have taken the Jolteon on his own if he didn't recklessly jump down that chasm in the first place.'_ Umbreon added.

'_You'll have to tell me more about that.'_ Melody said with hints of curiosity in her voice.

'_I've got time. It started over by the ocean. Jeremy and Gary had decided to go do some research while Ash and Misty enjoyed the beach they found. Jeremy decided that it was better to avoid the large crowd and that's why he went with Gary and me. He let his Riolu Ricky come too.'_ Umbreon began his story. _'We found a small cave in the hillside and decided to explore it, only it wasn't so small. About halfway in, Ricky fell and Jeremy jumped down after him. It was a good 100 foot drop on a steep cliff side. Jeremy almost broke his ankle on the landing when a Jolteon showed up. It must have been mad because it attacked Jeremy and Ricky endlessly while I and Gary worked our way down. In the end, I managed to knock out that Jolteon while it was busy shocking Jeremy with a Thunder attack.' _ Umbreon said proudly. He sat down on the floor next to bed.

'_He really cares for his Pokemon.'_ Melody looked at Jeremy who was sleeping peacefully.

'_Not every trainer would do that.'_ Umbreon said.

"_I might have to consider travelling with him.'_ Melody said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

'_That's your call.'_ Umbreon said. _'Now then, if you'll excuse em, I'm going for a walk.'_ Umbreon turned and left the room.

Melody quickly found herself sleeping next to Jeremy.

xXx

Jeremy woke that morning with Melody by his side. He looked around. The sun must have just risen because of the low levels of light. Jeremy slowly moved Melody's arm off of himself freeing him from her hug. He turned and got off the bed. Melody stirred a bit as Jeremy moved, but she did not wake. Jeremy headed for his pack. He pulled out an extra set of clothing he had. Taking off the damaged shirt he had on showed that many of the scars he had were still visible. The two biggest ones were the ones on his back that were placed beside his spine. Even after years of having these two scars, they had not even begun to fade. They still looked new compared to all of the other scars he had. Jeremy put on a blue T-shirt . He took off his pants. Unlike his upper body, there were barely any visible scars on his legs. They were some bruises, but only one scar on his left knee. Jeremy ran a finger over the scar slowly. For some reason, this scar was different from the others he had. This one was a dark shade of purple about three inches long at a slight curve and was not given to him by any surgery, at least that's what Professor had told him. It had been given to him in some sort of accident before his surgery turning him into what he was now. Jeremy put the pair of denim jeans he was holding on.

Jeremy headed for the kitchen. He took a pot and filled it with water. He put it on the stove before going to get some tea bags. Jeremy let the water boil before pouring the water into pitcher. He finished making the tea and poured himself a cup before moving about the house. Jeremy walked outside and looked around.

Jeremy confirmed his guess that the sun had just risen when he walked outside. The sun has just risen over the ocean. Jeremy sipped his tea. His arm was still bandaged, but the pain was no longer there. Jeremy peeled back the bandage a bit. The burn marks had already subsided about an inch in length. At the rate they were vanishing, it would take just a few days to rid of mark. The door opened up behind Jeremy. He turned and saw Gary.

"It's a little early to start the day." Jeremy commented.

"Then what are you doing up?" Gary countered.

"Thinking I guess." Jeremy replied.

"Hopefully, you're not thinking about the possibility of going off to find that lab." Gary took a seat next to Jeremy on the steps.

"The thought has come to mind, but I don't think I'll go through with it." Jeremy took another sip of his tea. "Besides, the dream I had all took place in Johto Region, or at least, they said I was in the Johto Region."

"Don't worry. You'll remember everything one day." Gary stated looking out at the ocean that had been next to Pallet town.

"That's kind of what worries me. I've already seen a few images of past that weren't too pleasant. I have no way to tell if they are fake or real." Jeremy said.

Jeremy and Gary talked for a few hours waiting for everyone to get up. They talked about who Jeremy could have been and where he could have come from.

Finally, once the sun had completely risen up over the horizon, the rest of the group started moving about. Ash and Misty had decided to spend the night at the lab to help out in case anything happened. Professor Oak made breakfast and everyone had eaten peacefully. Melody still refused to leave Jeremy's side while there were others around, but she wasn't so scared of them anymore.

"I'm all set to go." Ash put his belt with his pokeballs on.

"Me too." Misty said. "We can leave whenever you're ready Jeremy."

"I'm all set." Jeremy stated nodding his head.

'_You're leaving?'_ Melody asked.

"I've got to go help out my friends. They wasted enough time here on my part when they could have been working on the Gym." Jeremy told Melody.

'_Can I come too?'_ Melody asked.

"Sure, but I'll have to get you a pokeball that way other trainers can't capture you." Jeremy said with a smile on his face.

'_No, I won't stay in some cage.'_ Melody grabbed tightly onto Jeremy's arm.

"I'll let you back out right away. The pokeball will just be used to keep other trainers from catching you." Jeremy explained.

'_Alright, but let me out again once I've been caught.'_ Melody released Jeremy's arm. Jeremy took one of the Great balls off his belt. He held it toward Melody.

"Whenever you're ready." Jeremy said as he held the ball out. Melody closed her eyes and placed her hand on the ball. The ball opened up and in a flash of red light, Melody was gone. The rolled a little bit in Jeremy's hand before coming to stop. Jeremy hit the button on the ball and Melody returned to her position with a flash of white light. She dove for Jeremy and tightly latched onto his arm.

'_I never want to go back in that thing again.'_ Melody whined.

"And you won't have to." Jeremy held her close. "Well then, I guess we can leave now." Jeremy walked over to the door. All three Eevee were ready to go as well, each one waiting by the door.

The group of two humans, five Pokemon, and Jeremy, whatever he could be called, walked along the dirt road toward Viridian City. It was a quite walk for the most part. They were just about to enter Viridian when a pair of trainers stood in their way.

"Would you look at that? Not one but three Eevee and a Lucario." The first trainer commented. He wore a black baseball cap, black shirt, and black sweat pants. He even had a pair of black fingerless gloves and black shoes.

"I see, and I want to battle. Seeing that you all have so many Pokemon, you must be trainers." The second trainer added. She wore the same thing as her friend, but her cloths were pink. The two of them had to be in there early teens.

"We challenge you to two on two match." Both of them shouted at once.

"We're kind of in a hurry." Jeremy said. "We've got to head to get to Cerulean City to finish up the Gym repairs."

"Come on, let's just battle already." The kid in black shouted throwing a pokeball into the air releasing a Blastoise. The large turtle Pokemon roared upon its release eager for a fight.

"We don't have time, weren't you listening." Misty said obviously a little annoyed by the two kids.

"And we said let's battle." The kid in pink shouted throwing a pokeball up which contained a Charizard. Charizard roared releasing a large jet of flames from its mouth.

"We said no." Ash said. He would have been ready to battle, but he knew that he had to help Misty get her gym fixed. Jeremy could see the urge to battle in his eyes.

"Perhaps you didn't hear us. We said let's battle." The kid in pink said more forcefully. Her Charizard let loose a short burst of flames in front of the group.

"What do you think you're doing? Keep that Charizard of yours under control." Jeremy shouted.

"How about you make us keep him under control." The kid in black countered.

"Look, we're gonna miss the next bus, so back off." Jeremy said.

"Not until you battle." The trainer in pink shouted.

"Fine, just remember. You told us too." Jeremy said a bit of anger in his voice. "Go, Quilava." Jeremy threw Quilava's ball into air. "Pikachu would be the best bet for this match, Ash." Jeremy said as the flames on Quilava's back erupted like a magma vent.

"You got it." Ash said as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder landing easily on her feet. Ash knew that it was time for a fight now and he was ready just like his Pikachu.

"Pika." Spark flew from Pikachu's cheeks while a larger number of sparks danced over her body.

"I'll start this fight off then." The kid in pink shouted. "Charizard, Fire Blast."

Charizard lifted its head back sucking in air as a light appeared in the back of its throat. A quick burst of immense flames shot out of the large orange lizard's mouth.

"Quilava, Counter Flame." Jeremy shouted. Quilava wasted no time and fired a single ball of fire into the heart of the five-armed projectile that was heading for him. Upon impact, the small fireball released a powerful blast wave and the fire blast seemed to collapse in on itself.

"How the?" the kid in pink exclaimed.

"Counter flame releases a blast wave that uses up most of the oxygen in the immediate area, and without oxygen, fire can't burn." Jeremy explained. "It's a low damage fire type move, but also a fire types worst enemy."

"Pikachu! Use thunder!" Ash commanded. Pikachu ran up to the large blue tortoise as it fired blast after blast of water at the small yellow rat.

Pikachu ran right under Blastoise and released a fully charged bolt of electricity upon the creature above her. Blastoise cried out in pain, but did not fall. Instead, it tried to take a seat… on top of Pikachu. Pikachu moved out of the just in time.

Quilava was running circles around Charizard.

"Quilava, Fire Storm." Jeremy shouted hoping to put a quick end to the opposing Charizard. Quilava drew in a big breath as a deep red light grew in its mouth. A stream of large fireballs erupted from Quilava's mouth searing everything they come in contact with including Charizard's wings. The Charizard had attempted to use its wings to fend off the attack, but instead found that they were no match for this powerful Quilava. Charizard roared in pain as the attack continued while its wings were starting to burn.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle." Ash shouted. The Blastoise had looked over to see how Charizard was doing and Ash wasn't about to let this opening pass him by. Pikachu charged in, electricity covering its body head to tail. Pikachu landed a direct hit on the Blastoise. Blastoise fell over. The trainer in black called back his Pokemon.

Quilava was still bombarding Charizard with the Fire Storm attack. Pikachu ran up behind the large lizard and delivered a full force Thunder attack knocking out the large Pokemon.

"Good match. We'll see ya around." Both trainers walked off.

"What was that about?" Misty asked.

The trainers turned a corner and once out of sight, they pulled out a cell-phone. The black trainer dialed a number and waited.

"This is Agent Leroy. We've got a big catch for ya." The black trainer smiled. "Three Eevee, a Lucario, and some other very powerful Pokemon. They said that they were headed for Cerulean City by bus." The pink trainer peaked.

"They're headed for the east bus station." The trainer in pink stated.

"They're headed for the east bus station which means they'll be an easy target. That new route they just opened up hasn't had a chance to fill with trainers which means minimal resistance." The black trainer said. "What ever we can't use for the project directly can be turned into spare parts."

--

Ash, Misty, and Jeremy made to the station without any other faults. The bought their tickets plus an extra for Pikachu and Melody since they wouldn't be in their pokeballs during the ride over there. The next bus left in about an hour, which gave them time to go and get a meal.

"So, where can we grab a quick bite to eat around here?" Jeremy asked.

"I'd like something with fruit in it." Misty said.

'_Fruit sounds good.'_ Melody added.

"I'm wanting a salad myself." Jeremy stated.

"And I could go for a burger." Ash pointed his hand toward the edge of the city. "There's a diner over that way that. They got fruit bowls, salads, burgers, and even a variety of pokefoods." And with that, Ash led the way to diner.

The diner was a simple place, nothing too big. It had some tables outside under a large set of sunshades. The building was light blue in color and had all sorts of water Pokemon painted on it like Starmie, Goldeen, and even a Suicune. On the very top was large Golduck. The group of eight took an outside table as one of the waitresses came up.

"Hello and welcome to the Golduck Diner. Here are your menus." She said passing out three menus. Ash and Misty took a seat on one side while Jeremy and Melody took a seat on the other. Pikachu and the Eevee just up on the open bench that was left as the last side was up against the wall of the diner.

Jeremy opened the menu and looked for the salads. The diner had four salads. Jeremy decided to go with the chef salad before he flipped over to the fruit menu for Melody. "Pick anything you want." Jeremy offered.

'_I'll take that one.'_ Melody said pointing to a large fruit bowl with pineapple, watermelon, Oran berries, and a few other berries and fruits in it.

The waitress came back a few minutes later and took their orders.

"I'll take a specialty burger with fries and a coke please." Ash handed back the menu.

"I'll have a large fruit salad with a glass of orange juice." Misty said.

"I'll take a chef salad with ranch dressing and a large fruit salad with berries and two glasses of orange juice." Jeremy said.

"Will that be all?" the waitress asked.

"We'll also have four orders of your finest pokefood and two bowls of orange juice for them." Ash added nodding to the Pokemon sitting on the third bench that went with the table.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks in a few and I'll bring your meals when there all set." The waitress said.

Melody looked around. There were a lot of people around and she held on to Jeremy like her life depended on it.

"It's ok; they're not going to her you." Jeremy told her calmly. Melody still held onto Jeremy though.

The waitress came back with their drinks and passed them out.

"So, how much is left do finish up on the gym?" Jeremy asked.

"Not much, just a section of the room and the gym arena." Misty replied. "We should have it done by Friday."

"Just in time for the show on Saturday." Ash took a sip from his drink.

A very short wait later, the waitress came back out with the food. She passed it out and everyone dug in.

Everyone enjoyed the meal as they finished, although Jeremy had a little trouble as Melody always held onto his left arm with her right one while she ate. It seemed that she was afraid to lose anyone else. She had been there during the time that her mother and father were killed and she just left her brothers behind at the lab. They could both very easily be dead.

"I'll pay for this one." Jeremy said. During the five months that Jeremy had been living at the Ketchem residence, he had made a small fortune helping out the local breeders and Professor Oak. While the breeders were unable to understand how he was so good with Pokemon, they didn't care. He had been a big during the time he was there and would be welcomed back any time that they needed an extra set of hands. Jeremy picked up the bill and walked inside with Melody to pay the bill. Jeremy paid the bill and left a four dollar tip for waitress. He then looked at the time. It was almost time for the next to leave.

--

The group headed back for the bus station. They had made just in time for the next bus to pull out.

"Sorry, you three, but you've got to head back into your pokeballs for now." Jeremy told the three Eevee who didn't really complain. All three of them were returned to their pokeballs before the group boarded the bus. They all took the back four seats in the bus. Melody took a window seat and leaned against Jeremy. Misty took the window seat on the opposite side of the bus with Ash taking the other isle seat. Pikachu sat on his lap.

It would be a six hour ride by bus on the new route that had just opened up a few weeks ago. It wasn't on most of the maps yet which was the reason it wasn't flooded with trainers yet. The route headed for the coastline and traveled along the coast east of Viridian heading for Celadon City before heading north to Cerulean City. It wasn't the quickest of trips, but it was much better then the four day walk that it used to be.

The bus filled up and left the station. Several other trainers and passengers filled the bus. It was a long ride so the group decided to just watch the scenery pass them by. They didn't have a care in the world right now, they just relaxed and waited to get to Cerulean City. Once there, they could finish up the gym repairs. The bus traveled along at a fair speed along the coastal road. The bus had been traveling for about an hour and all was good until there was a loud bang and the bus had to stop because of the sudden bumpy ride they seemed to pick up. The bus driver went outside and found that the bus had picked up a flat tire.

"It's alright ladies and gentleman, We just got a flat. Give me a few and I'll get us back up and running. This can't be more then a fifteen minute delay." The bus driver shouted, so no one panicked. It didn't seem like that big a deal anyway. No one was in that big a hurry. Jeremy looked out the window and had to look again. He thought he saw something like a human looking at the bus, but when he looked again, no one was there.

"What's up?" Misty asked Jeremy who had tilted his head slightly, a sign that something confused him.

"Thought I saw something." Jeremy replied. "But it's gone now." Jeremy looked to Misty for a second, and when he looked back, there were a few Rocket Grunts approaching the bus. "Then again, I could have been wrong." Jeremy corrected him self with a bit of fear in his voice.


	4. The Trip to Cerulean City Part 2

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only the idea and OC's.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_Poketalk'_

Beta reader: Catsithx

xXx

Chapter 4: The Trip to Cerulean City Part 2

A man sat in a lawn chair on the coastal road. He slept peaceful even with the large white fox that was a Ninetails on his chest. While this fox was smaller then most of its own kind, it was still rather large covering most of his chest. He wore simple white suit. It was nothing fancy, just a simple white shirt with short sleeves and long pants. The materials were strong showing some signs of wear, but there were no tears. He wore a large straw hat over his face shielding his eyes from the sun that was high up in the sky. His ears were not the rounded ones of a human, but more the triangular ones of a canine. They had white fur on them that matched the Ninetails on his chest. He sat on what appeared to be a white fur coat.

He sat on the side of the rode almost in the bushes that lined the road and the ocean on the other side of the road gave a false sense of peace. The man woke up to beeping caused by the watch on his arm. His Ninetails got up and took a seat by the road.

'_I guess we should get ready' _The Ninetails yawned, her tongue hanging out as she did so.

"Yes we should." The man agreed. What had looked to be a fur coat was something very different. Nine long white furry tails extend out from the base of his spine. The back of his pants had been cut so that they would still stay up no matter how far he bent over, but also allowed for these nine tails of his to move unhindered by the fabric of his clothing. "And I've got a new toy to help us today." The man reached back into the bushes behind his lawn chair and pulled out a pair of knifes. The blades were a foot long with a single curved edge and a rounded tip rather then the pointed piercing tip of most knifes. The sun gleamed off the near flawless silver blades. The man then reached into the bush and pulled out a large long black case with two large pad locks on it. The man undid the locks and opened the case.

'_What is it?'_ the Ninetails asked, her head tilting over some to try and get a better view of what ever was in the box.

"This is a twenty-eight inch barrel custom made anti personal rifle, a.k.a. The Black Bolt." The man said. He pulled out a very large, jet-black rifle that could have passed for a low grade anti-tank rifle rather then the anti-personal one he said it was. "Fires a twenty-two by thirty-nine millimeter incineration round." The man stated admiring the rifle. "Total kick-back force of forty nine pounds, eight ounces of raw pressure." The weapon had a scope the size of a small telescope on it. "It requires a total of eight seconds to cool down after each shot. It can fire up to 5,000 feet accurately and still have a pin-point landing." The man loaded a single large round tip shell into the back end of the barrel before closing it. He walked down the road a short ways carrying the gun as though it weighed nothing at all.

'_Sounds like it ill cause some damage.'_ The Ninetails said.

"That's the plan. And would you look at that, right on time." The man as a large boom sounded. The big bus that had been traveling down the road toward them came to stop at an awkward angle. One of the tires must have been blown. Slowly, a set of men came out of the woods and walked up to the bus. The man set up his rifle and took aim toward the bus.

--

Jeremy looked on in fear along with all of the others. Team Rocket had surrounded the bus. Not only did these Rocket Grunts have pokeballs on their belts, they also had guns in hand. Melody clung on tightly to Jeremy; he could feel her heart beat at a much faster then normal. His Pokemon side was kicking in and he knew it. He could now smell the fear in the air, hear every last little thing on the bus, and his eyes focused in and seemed to make a note of everything all at once. Jeremy looked to the front of the bus. His eyes must have been at their best because Jeremy clearly made out a figure far down the road ahead. He even made out the rifle that man had. "They're not joking around." Jeremy said his voice now full of fear. "They got some sort of rifleman down the road with one very big gun." Jeremy stated.

The Rockets had now completely surrounded the bus with three Grunts on the left and right sides of the bus and two guarding the front the back. Beside each of them was the Ice-type Pokemon, Froslass. It was obvious that that choose their Pokemon for live capture rather then having to carry back bodies. Froslass were always know for their power ice attacks that more often then not, simply froze their opponents rather then kill them.

'_I'm scared.' _Melody said, as her hold around Jeremy's arm was only getting tighter. Soon enough, it would cut off all flow of blood into the arm if it continued to tighten. Jeremy's claw had begun to form at this point; their pointed tip slowly grew out of his hands and began to turn bright silver in color. His senses heightened as he now hear the hearts of all of passengers on the bus. He could smell the sweat and fear in the air around.

"Listen up. We're for the Pokemon. Any attempts to resist could prove to be fatal. My men have been known to have itchy trigger fingers." The Leader of the Rocket Grunts shouted. "This is how were going to do this." All ten of Froslass opened their mouths and let loose an Ice Beam. The beams shined in the sunlight slowly in casing the large bus in a thin layer of clear ice. The door to the bus was left untouched to allow easy access to the treasures that lay inside the now frozen prison. "All of you will return you Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Anyone who forgot to bring their pokeballs will tell the Pokemon to obey us." Jeremy looked around frantically searching for a way out of this alive while keeping everyone's Pokemon safe. "After all Pokemon have been returned to their pokeballs, the youngest person on the bus will come out and hand over the pokeballs in bag." Jeremy knew there had to be a way out; he just had to find it. "And just so we are clear on the matter, any tricks can and will most likely be met with death." The commander shouted his threat.

--

The man who held the rifle looked on taking aim at the Rocket's who had no idea he was there. He adjusted his scope and prepared to fire. He was currently on one knee and his nine tails spread out as though they served to steady him. "Current kills count. Six." The man said with emotionless voice. He fired the rifle he had with a loud bang that rang out through the area. The Rocket's never had time to react before the shell found its mark.

--

The loud gunshot rang out clearly. Almost instantly, the entire group of Rocket's and the Froslass that had been with them on the left side of the bus burst into flames as a small wave of green fire engulfed the road that lay to the left of the bus. The ice that had coated the left side of the bus quickly melted away as the window's fractured from the force of the blast of whatever had attacked. Six burning bodies flew back along the road, each one seemingly acted as a torch. The red and green flames that lit up the area hugged the bodies of the three humans and three Pokemon. The Rocket Commander was none too happy about the attack. He turned to face whoever it was that had challenged him. In the distance, he saw a single man. The man walking closer now with the smaller then average sized Ninetails that only stood up to just over the man's waistline.

"Who the hell are you?" The commander shouted with a very loud and angry voice.

"I used to be called the Whitefox. A top of the line assassin who used to work for your boss." The man replied. His large straw hat still hid his ears, although his tails were now clearly visible to everyone on the bus and the Rocket Grunts that had surrounded it. "Now then, I need you to deliver a message to that ex-boss of mine." The man stated as he walked closer. By now, all of the Rocket Grunts had their guns pointed at him.

"A Ninetails. Now that's a rare find these days. Tell ya what." The commander shouted snapping his fingers. All seven of the remaining Froslass now circled the man and his Ninetails. "Surrender the Pokemon along with any others you have and we might just let you off with a broken arm." All of the Froslass that had circled the man prepared to attack. "Otherwise, we'll take em by force."

"Didn't I tell that I was one of the assassins created by your boss?" The man stated. He showed no signs of fear, rather he looked irritated by the Rocket Grunts who pointed the guns at him. "But if you want to die, I'll be happy to assist you." The man bowed down, the straw hat falling off his head showing his white canine ears.

"Your one of those stray agents aren't you?" the commander shouted. "The boss will pay big money to have you back." The commander grinned. He was well informed of the few missing stray agents that had defected from Team Rocket. He knew that would lose some men, but the reward gained from his capture would more then make up for the loss of a few grunts.

"Yes I am. Did they tell you about me and my gifts?" the man asked as he stood back up.

"Kill him!" The commander shouted. Both the man and his Ninetails opened their mouths, a deep shade of red and yellow light gathering in their throats. All seven of the Froslass attacked with Ice Beam, the beams all glowed with a soft blue light that made them look harmless. The man and his Ninetails countered with powerful Firestream attacks. Even with the seven Ice Beams coming at them, the large wave of fire tore through the air. The large scale fire attack hit two of the Froslass almost melting the Pokemon all together. The front ends of both Pokemon had been completely charred off reveal the blackened remains of what used to be their internal organs.

The man let out a howl as the remaining Froslass backed off letting the grunts take a shot at the targets. A layer of white fur grew out of the man's skin as claws extended from his fingers. His teeth had gone from those of a human's mouth to those of Ninetails as his jaw grew out becoming a short furry snout.

Jeremy looked on in confusion. Had his dream been truthful in the fact that there were others like him?

The man's eyes changed from rounded pupils to oval ones that almost perfectly matched his Ninetails. He drew his knifes as he charged in. He was intent on killing most of the humans and quite possibly, all of the Pokemon that belonged to the Rocket Grunts. He ran at a very low angle, his knees almost gliding over the payment that made up the road as he ran. He held the knives with the blade facing down. His Ninetails took off in the opposite direct aiming for the Pokemon in her path.

Jeremy just watched. He could not take his eyes off the man, who ever he was.

The man charged in slicing the throat's of two Grunts before they even had a chance to fire. He moved in blur of white fur, his tails quickly following his. The man's motions were like water. It was as if he had no spine. Every shot fired at him would miss as he tilted his body out of the way.

While everyone on the bus thought that they were now caught in some sort of war screaming out of fear as the battle in front of them. Melody clung ever tighter to Jeremy. Jeremy just looked on as though he had seen this person before. The movements seemed so familiar, as if he had a part in perfecting them. Jeremy couldn't put a finger on it, but he knew this person. He was even able to follow the man and even started to predict his movements. "Left knife, right eye." Jeremy muttered under his breath.

The man charged in quickly upon another grunt. His right hand swung the knife closely over the grunt's body who had just managed to duck in time to avoid the attack. The man quickly turned his tails tripping the man behind and the knife in his left hand found its mark. The blade was thrust right into the grunt's right eye as he fell before it was quickly jerked right back out, blood and brain being ripped out of place as the body hit the ground.

The Ninetails moved just a gracefully as the man did, but her motions were less solid. As though she was the wind, she moved about diving under and over the shards of ice that were sent flying her way. She moved as though it was a dance, her muscles all relaxed, easily bending and twisting. She did not attack like her trainer, but instead waited for the ideal opportunity to present itself. One of the Froslass tried to tackle her and she let loose another powerful stream of fire which held the same devastating effect as the one she had released before. The charred remains of what was once a beautiful Pokemon that was valued for their looks now lay in the middle of road. The Ninetails returned to dancing around the incoming icy attacks.

Jeremy continued to watch. His fear had been replaced by confusion. If he was one of these defected agents like the man who was fighting the grunts outside the bus, then why had he not remembered any of it? "Twin slash, neck." Jeremy once again muttered too low for anyone to hear him.

The man charged toward another grunt. He jumped at the last second as a bullet shot through the space where his heart had just been. The grunt turned to face his attacker, but was met by a pair of blades that left two clean cuts in his neck. Blood flowed down his neck as though a sink of red water had been emptied. He charged toward his next target. By now, only three of the humans remained the commander and two grunts. The man charged forward, his eyes showed that he was ready to kill. His eyes suddenly shot completely open as if he had been shot. A large spray of blood shot out of his mouth as he tripped over his feet. The grunt took this chance and opened fire. The man threw one knife into the heart of the grunt and the second knife into the skull of the commander. He rolled away avoiding the first two shots that were fired at him. The remaining grunt managed to fire off a second shot before the man had time to move again. The shot caught him in the arm.

The Ninetails saw her master fall and her style of combat instantly turned from a calm peaceful style to an aggressive, almost insane style. No longer bothering to hold back, she releases stream after stream of flame at her foes reducing the four Froslass that were left to nothing more then piles of charred organs. The Ninetails charged over to her master as the last of the Rocket's held a gun to head. He looked up only to see a set of fangs fly into his shoulder. He dropped the gun and tried to get the once calm white nine tailed fox off of him. The man slowly got up. "Down girl, we need at least one of them alive to deliver our message." The man said wiping a large sum of blood from his mouth as he returned to his human form which included his ears and tails.

"What are you?" the grunt shouted as the fox let go of his shoulder. Jeremy could smell the large amount of fear that this one grunt produced over all of the other scents in the bus.

"You will tell your boss that Whitefox has returned. And let him know that this time, I intend to finish what I started last time we met." The man said. "Now get out of here before I decide to kill you anyway." The man still had a small amount of blood leak from his mouth.

The Ninetails opened her mouth as the Rocket Grunt ran. She let loose a controlled burst of fire on the bus freeing it from the ice that had encased it. The man who called himself Whitefox opened the door to the bus and walked in. The passengers all held looks of fear after seeing the man battle. They knew he wasn't human and they feared him for it. One of the trainers acted on that fear and called out his Warturtle. He went to go give it a command but quickly changed his mind. Whitefox almost instantly returned to his Pokemon and let out a loud roar causing the Warturtle to run behind its master. "I just saved your lives and this is how you repay me. You make an attempt to attack me." Whitefox shouted returning to his human form. "Why do I even bother saving your kind?" He asked himself out loud as he walked to the back of the bus.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked. He had somehow managed to return to his human form without anyone noticing that he wasn't human.

"I'm Whitefox. I used to be one of the top Rocket assassins until I left." The man replied. "I'm going to need your help later on. Don't worry about finding me, I'll come to you. Also, everything will be explained when the time is right." The man held out a pokeball to Jeremy. Melody jerked back as Whitefox extended his hand out and she dragged Jeremy back with her. "I believe this belongs to you. You left it behind when you quit." The ball was decorated with bands of silver paint, but other then that it was a normal everyday red and white pokeball.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked as he took the ball.

"Until we meet again." Whitefox started walking back down the bus to bus without even so much as a hint to what lay inside the pokeball. He was just about to get off the bus when he threw up a fair amount of blood again. His Ninetails helped to support until he caught his balance. "Oh ya, it's been nice seeing ya again." The man called out as he walked off the bus. He walked over and collected his knifes cleaning them with a set of cloths he had in his pockets and then walked down the road to where he had left his rifle. Jeremy just watched as the man left his field of view. This man knew something, but he wasn't going to say a thing.

The bus driver was the first to recover from the shock of the attack and worked as fast as he could to change the tire that had popped. He wanted nothing more then to just get back to Cerulean City and spend the rest of the day just relaxing after what had happened. Within ten minutes, the bus driver had the wheel changed and the bus was back on its way. The rest of the trip was quite. Almost everyone was fearful of another Rocket attack, but not Jeremy. Jeremy just sat there; a look of confusion mixed with signs of seriousness coated his face.

Whoever that man was, he knew something. Jeremy would have to get him to talk the next time they say each other. Melody still clung to his arm, but he didn't really care right now. He was too busy trying to figure out what all this man had to do with him. This Whitefox had made it sound like they worked together, but that would mean that he was one of the Rocket's personally assassination team. Everyone knew that when someone who could do some serious damage to Team Rocket showed up, then one of their assassins would follow now. Unlike the Team Rocket that had caused trouble for many trainers back when Ash was still traveling. The current Team Rocket was a ruthless bunch. They had moved from simple small time thefts and a few large attacks here and there to a full blown criminal organization capable of many things.

Misty looked over at Jeremy and saw his face. "What's up?" she asked, a little bit of fear was still in her voice.

"I'll tell you once we get to the gym. I don't want to discuss it here." Jeremy replied. Jeremy held the pokeball he had been given in his hand. The man had said that he left it behind when he quit, but what did he quit?

xXx

The rest of the trip to Cerulean City was quite, but people calmed down after reaching Celadon City. The group quickly headed for the gym. Ash was still a little shaken up from the attack, but he didn't seem to be that concerned about it right now. Misty just walked along, quite as always. Jeremy still had Melody on his arm. She seemed to be hit hard by the attack and now refused to even give Jeremy an inch of his arm back. The group made it to the gym late in the day. They would have to work extra hard to finish up the repairs by Saturday. The group had forgotten to release their Eevee, but given the circumstances, they were a bit preoccupied. Once at the gym, they headed for the back of the gym, a place where few trainers would go. The back of the gym was pretty basic for water-type gym. Large aquariums lined the walls and were filled with various water-type Pokemon that were common to the Kanto region. The group walked along in the quite halls. It was already getting dark outside. Misty's sisters must have gone out for diner as they weren't anywhere around.

"So, what's up Jeremy?" Misty finally broke the silence.

"That man. He was just like me. Part human, part Pokemon. He acted as if he knew me." Jeremy replied.

"If you ask me, he's not the kind of guy you want to get involved with." Ash stated a strong dislike in his voice. "He killed those Rocket's and their Pokemon like they meant nothing."

"I still have to find him. He knows more then he told me. I have to find out how much he does know about me." Jeremy said. His mind was now set on finding out who he was more then ever.

"What's in that pokeball he handed you?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, but he said I left it behind when I quit, whatever that means." Jeremy stated. He threw the ball up into the air and a familiar white light was released from the open ball. The light took the shape of the psychic dragon Latias. Upon seeing Jeremy, the Latias charged over to him and gave him a large hug.

'_I missed you.'_ The words just appeared in his head.

"A Latias?!" both Ash and Misty cried out at once not having seen one since they were in Altomare.

"You can talk?" Jeremy asked not realizing that words had just appeared in his head.

'_No, I'm a psychic type remember.'_ The Latias let him go.

"Oh yea. The man who handed me your pokeball said that I forgot to take you with me when I quit. What did he mean by that?" Jeremy asked.

'_I'm not really sure. You never took me out on your job or told me much about it. I know that you did a lot of travelling though.' _The Latias told him. _'Why do you ask?'_

"Because I can't remember much of anything about my past." Jeremy said.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're missing half of this conversation?" Ash asked Misty.

'_You mean you don't even remember me. You hatched me from an egg.'_ The Latias sort of pouted.

"I don't even know who my parents are." Jeremy said.

'_He must have really gone through with it.'_ Latias said.

"Who went through with what?" Jeremy asked.

'_Well, first off, my name is Ruby. And secondly, I overheard one of the other people you worked with say that they gonna get back at the guy you worked for. That's all I know about that though.'_ Ruby said tilting her head thinking. Her stomach let off very low growl._ 'You wouldn't have anything to eat would you?' _Ruby asked putting one of her paws in her stomach.

"I think we could all use a bite to eat." Jeremy stated.

"Agreed." Misty and Ash both happily agreed. The group had not eaten anything since before they left Viridian City.

"We can leave most of our Pokemon here while we go out and bring back some food." Jeremy suggested. "That way they can stretch some and talk with each other."

"Sounds like a plan." Ash reached for his pokeballs. He only brought four with him today. He threw them up into the air releasing his Bayleaf, Noctowl, and Eevee Lola. Misty did the same releasing all five of her Pokemon. Throwing the balls into the air, they released her Starmie, Gyarados, Golduck that took forever to evolve, Lapras, and Eevee, Lilo. Jeremy also threw his three pokeballs into the air releasing his Riolu, Ricky, Quilava, and Eevee, Rebecca.

"Ruby, would you and my Quilava watch over everyone and keep an eye on the place while we go out and get some food?" Jeremy asked.

'_Sure, I'd be happy to. I do have a request though. I haven't had any pancakes in a long time. Could you pick up some blueberry ones for me, please?'_ Ruby asked.

"I don't see why not." Jeremy started walking for the door because Melody tugged at his arm. She didn't feel so comfortable about being near so many Pokemon all at once.

"We'll be back soon. Now all of you behave while we go get some food." Misty told the Pokemon as she caught up with Ash and Jeremy.

--

It was a quick walk over to the local supermarket. The group split into two groups. Ash, Misty, Pikachu went one way while Jeremy and Melody went the other. Luckily the store was mostly empty while they were there or Melody might not of be willing to go in. First her parents were killed, then she was captured. She escaped after seeing one of her brothers tore open and the other possibly get killed. Then to add to the trauma she had gone through, the Rockets attacked again, but were stopped by the Whitefox in the most brutal of fashions. Life was not going good for Melody and Jeremy knew this.

"You're taking this well." Jeremy said. "I know a few Pokemon and people who would have completely lost it by now if they were in your shoes." Jeremy said trying to comfort Melody. He pushed a cart along and grabbed nine cartons of fruit juice.

'_I'm scared. What if they come back?'_ Melody said in a low voice.

"I won't let anything else happen to you." Jeremy said reaching to grab some pancake batter before setting it in the cart.

'_I've lost too many. I don't want to lose anyone else.' _Melody said, her voice had hints of sadness to go with fear she now had in her.

"I understand that." Jeremy knew what it was like to lose something precious. He had lost his memories. He had no idea who his family was or what they were. "I've lost most of my memories which means that I have no idea who my family is. They could have been searching for years and I would never know."

'_It sounds like both of us have lost too much.'_ Melody said. She felt a little better knowing that there was someone there who understood her. Perhaps life was not so bad to her. By the time Jeremy had met up with Ash and Misty at the check out lane, they had one full cart of various foods. Misty was paying for the food since she was the Gym leader for Cerulean City. Gym leaders got discounts for most things as long as they were related to the gym they ran. It was the way thanked the Gym leader for watching over the city.

The group walked out of the store carrying their bags. Even Melody carried one just so she could hang on to Jeremy's arm.

"Look daddy. A Lucario." A voice shouted behind them. The group turned to see a little girl and her father walking toward them. They were your everyday people, but some of the richer folks of Celadon City.

"I see that dear." The man said. He must have been her father. He wore a complete business suit. His daughter wore a very well designed pink floral dress.

"I want it, daddy. Get me that Lucario." The girl asked her father.

"We can get you a Lucario later on. I'm sure that this trainer likes his Lucario." The father said.

"But I want that Lucario." This time, the girl had a bit of anger behind her voice.

"Alright, give me a few." The man said. He walked up to Jeremy. "Young man. I am Richard Halteon. My daughter here," The man looked down at his daughter. "Lisa would like that Lucario of yours. I have many other strong Pokemon with me and can get you many others. I can even pay cash if you request it. Now, how would I be able to convince you to part with your lovely Lucario."

Jeremy just had a look of confusion on his face. He knelt down and looked at Lisa. She was young, maybe eight or nine. "I'm sorry Lisa, but my Lucario is not for sale." Jeremy said.

"But I want it. Daddy, get me that Lucario." Lisa shouted, she was quickly becoming angry by the fact that someone had dared to tell her no.

"Young man, there must be something that you would be willing to trade for your Lucario. Just name it." Richard said.

"Let me think on that." Jeremy got back up. "I've made a promise to keep this Lucario safe. I'm not one who just breaks his promises easily." Jeremy explained. "So, as for what I would be willing to trade for this Lucario." Jeremy paused and the little girl looked up happily at him thinking he would trade it. "I don't want to trade it." Jeremy finished.

"Daddy, get me that Lucario now." The little girl screamed.

"Lets get going." Jeremy said. He started walking off toward the gym. Richard pulled out his check book and filled out a check for a million dollars.

"Young man, here." Richard handed Jeremy the check. "This should be well more then enough to change your mind." Jeremy didn't even look at check, he just tore it up. Lisa was quickly becoming angry by the fact she did not get her Lucario, so she decided to try and get it herself. She ran up to Melody and grabbed Melody's paw.

"I'll call you Jessica." Lisa said. "We're gonna be best friends." Melody jerked her paw out of Lisa's hand causing Lisa to fall backward.

"First off, her name is Melody." Jeremy said turning around.

"Its Jessica." Lisa shouted getting back up.

"And secondly, she is stay with me." Jeremy was starting to get a bit irritated now.

"Let go of my pet. You took daddy's check which means she's mine." Lisa shouted. People were starting to gather around.

"Lisa, calm down. I'll get you a Lucario, don't worry about it." Richard said.

"But I want Jessica and I want her NOW!" Lisa shouted. She ran back over to grab Melody for a second time. Jeremy caught her hand though.

"Never before have I seen such a spoiled brat. Have you ever taught this girl the meaning of the word no?" Jeremy asked. Lisa struggled to break free of Jeremy's grip, but it was no use. Jeremy's enhanced strength easily overpowered the Lisa's.

"How dare you talk about my little girl that way." Richard shouted. A large crowd had now gathered around. "You accepted that check which means that Lucario belongs to my daughter."

"You mean the check that I ripped into little pieces." Jeremy countered. His irritation was quickly getting the better of him as his eyes started to change. "Now take your daughter and leave me alone. Melody is not up for sale or trade." Jeremy forcefully handed Lisa's hand over to her father.

"He's hurting me." Lisa whined.

"That's it. We'll settle this with a battle. Your Lucario verses my-" Richard started.

"Lets go." Jeremy turned and started walking away with Ash and Misty.

"Hey you, get back here." Richard shouted. He threw a pokeball into the air releasing an Infernape. "Get that Lucario." Richard shouted.

Infernape charged forward. Jeremy set down his bag and freed himself from Melody's grip. One of his eyes had started to turn black while the other one turned white. They were still mostly human, but would soon change completely if this continued. Just as Infernape was about to land a blow on Melody, Jeremy threw his fist forward. His fist caught the Infernape dead in its chest sending it flying back into a nearby tree.

"No means no. If you dare to send another one of your Pokemon after me and my friends, I'll drag you to the nearest police station and get that million you offered me in court." Jeremy shouted just as Officer Jenny pulled up.

"What's going on here?" Jenny asked.

"That man doesn't take no for answer." Jeremy snapped.

"Cool it or I'll have to take you in. Now start from the beginning." Jenny said. The Growlithe she was with took a seat on the pavement.

"That man tried to buy Melody, my Lucario." Jeremy started.

"The name is Jessica and she's mine. You accepted daddy's check." Lisa shouted.

"I refused to sell her and Richard there handed me a check. I tore it up and handed him back the remains." Jeremy continued. "Then Lisa there ran over and tried to take Melody."

"I thought I told you her name was Jessica. Now hand her over to me." Lisa shouted again.

"Then, when I turned to walk away, he tried to attack us with his Infernape. The one over there by that tree." Jeremy said.

A few people from the crowd walked over and verified Jeremy's story. "I guess you're free to go." Jenny told Ash, Misty, and Jeremy. "But as for you. There are some hefty fines for attacking another person with your Pokemon. You'll be coming down to the station with me." Jenny said.

Ash, Misty, Jeremy, and Melody all walked back to the gym where they found Misty's sisters Lily, Daisy, and Violet had returned.

"It's about time you got back here. What kept you?" Lily asked.

"We were attacked by Team Rocket on the way down here." Jeremy said.

"Oh, Jeremy. I have something for you." Violet said. Violet held out a baseball cap similar to the one he already had on. "I've lined the back of it with some silk and some wool. It should be much more comfortable for those ears of yours."

"Thanks." Jeremy took of the hat he had on and put on the red one he was given. He held his ears back while he put the hat on. The silk and wool in the back of the hat comfortably fit around his ears. "This is much better then the one I had." Jeremy had no problems with his new hat.

"It's the least we could do. I mean, come on. With all the help you and Ash are giving us, there wasn't much we could give you. You're not competing in the Indigo League, so a badge was out of the question." Violet explained. "Speaking of which, we also got something for you Ash." Violet pulled out a small, undecorated box. Lily opened the top of it and pulled out a Pikachu cover for his pokedex.

"We found it a few days ago in Celadon City. Apparently, this just came in from the Sinnoh Region." Lily explained.

"And now that we've given these, can you do something for us?" Daisy asked. "Like tell us who where you got a Latias. She seems real nice."

"That's just Ruby. Apparently, I have a few friends that still remember me." Jeremy then gave a detailed explanation about the Rocket attack back in the forest and the attack on the bus. He left out the part where he was predicting Whitefox's moves though. "And that's why we were late." Jeremy finished.

"This Whitefox guy doesn't seem to trust worthy. I mean, he tells you that he knows you then just leaves without any explanation." Violet said crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm gonna go start making the meals we got for the Pokemon." Jeremy headed for the kitchen.

"I'll help." Violet ran over to walk with Jeremy to the kitchen. Violet had spent the last few months learning to cook and thought the extra practice might help her.

"While you're making dinner, we'll start on the repairs." Misty shouted. Ash, Misty, Lily, and Violet all walked off toward the main pool which also served as the arena for gym battles and stage for all of the Cerulean City Gym performances.

xXx

Author Notes: The original idea of the know it all jackass type character Whitefox belongs to one Soulwing Whiteheart. While I may have designed what he looks like and what powers he has, the idea to put him in the story belongs to Soulwing. While this story is coming along nicely, I have found that having a few predetermined variables can often help to improve my writing greatly. Therefore, I am asking for some ideas on two major villains for the story. See my profile for details.


	5. Ironhide, Friend or Foe?

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only the idea and OC's.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_Poketalk'_

Beta reader: Catsithx

xXx

Chapter 5: Ironhide, Friend or Foe?

Jeremy and Violet made supper rather quickly. They had a quick meal before returning to the job at hand. The Pokemon, except for Melody were put to work cleaning out the extra pool and other various things. The humans in the group entered the main room of the gym with Melody. Multiple sets of stands lined the outer rim of the room whilst a very large, but empty pool occupied the center of the room. A large section of the tile floor was dug up revealing the pumps that the filled and emptied the pool.

"All we got left to do is just clean the pumps and pool, redo that small patch of flooring, and then fill the pool. It shouldn't take more then a few days to get all that done." Lily explained.

"Then let's get to work." Jeremy said adjusting his hat.

"This is why we called for your help Jeremy." Violet walked over to where the pipes for the pumps were. "We made a few calls around town and nobody seems to have the gear to lift these sections of pipe out. We can't even find a Pokemon strong enough to lift them."

"Let me give it a try." Jeremy walked to the first and grabbed the end.

"Hold on. We've got a pulley system hooked up. Between the five us lifting up this side and you and Melody lifting up that side, we should be able to move it." Daisy walked over into one of the halls and pulled out a large set of pulleys and a frame to hang them on.

It took a few minutes of doing, but after the pulley system was set up, the group got to work on trying to move the pipes. Between Ash and Misty along with her sisters pulling up one end with the pulley and Jeremy and Melody working on the other side, the group managed to lift up the first of the pipes.

"The two of you are really strong." Daisy complemented.

"If I was human, this would be a whole different story." Jeremy took off his hat and scratched one of his ears. Melody just nodded her head at the compliment.

"So, you are alive." A voice sounded up in the stands. The group looked up into the stands. In the far corner of the room on the highest set of seats, the group noticed a single dark figure. "I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again." The voice laughed.

"Who's there?" Misty shouted. "This gym is closed to the public until the end of the week."

"For the public, yes, but what about someone who… does not …exist?" the voice countered. The figure stood up and began to walk down the steps that were built into the stands. The figure was a man in his late thirties by the looks of it. He had silver hair and pale yellow eyes. He wore a pair of blue sweat pants and a green T-shirt.

"You not human are you?" Jeremy asked. Melody latched onto Jeremy's arm as though she was scared.

"You catch on quick." The man replied. "I am Ironhide and my focus was in Ghost, Fighting, and Steel type Pokemon. My job is to gather up information for agents and assassins like you." The man took a bow.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked. Melody started to tug on Jeremy's arm.

"I just had to come and see for myself. Relax, I won't tell the others you're here." Ironhide looked over at the pipe that had just been moved. "Even after he implanted that virus, you still seem to the use of many of your… physical talents." Ironhide smiled.

'_Make him leave.'_ Melody was obviously scared, but had some hints of anger in her voice.

"So, she does talk. She wouldn't say a word to me." Ironhide showed his teeth this time as he smiled. He had an additional four sets of fangs to go with his stand human set. "Ya know your brother is worried about you."

"Melody, do you know this man?" Jeremy asked.

'_He's the one who captured me and my brothers.'_ Melody snapped. She showed her teeth growling at Ironhide. The fear she had was slowly being replaced by anger.

"Melody is it. Is that the name you gave her or is it her real name?" Ironhide asked.

"Just leave." Jeremy made the demand with a commanding voice.

"And why would I do that?" Ironhide took a seat on the lowest row of the stands he was on. "I came here to try to bring you back. You were the best of the best assassin we had. Although you were a bit blood thirsty, there was never a target that could escape your claws… at least not for long." Ironhide looked straight into Jeremy's eyes. "Surely you miss the thrill of the hunt."

"I said leave." Jeremy repeated.

"Not without you. One way or another, you will return to the Hellborne Unit." Ironhide smiled again.

"And are you going to drag me back?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh of course not. That would be suicide. You were the third strongest agent in the entire Hellborne project. I'm willing to bet that you still are. That is if you haven't grown stronger over the last several months." Ironhide was shocked that Jeremy had even asked that question. "Besides, I'm just an informant. You wouldn't even break a sweat taking me down. I don't have anywhere near the same training as you." Ironhide added looking up at the ceiling. "Whitefox really did wipe your memory." Ironhide muttered under his breath.

"Then leave before I decide to find out just how much I remember about that training." Jeremy threatened.

"Very well, but I still have a few days off." Ironhide looked over to Misty and her sisters. "I'll be sure to come see your show by the way. Those last few ones were truly wonderful." Ironhide then just sunk into the floor as though he was on an elevator. "And don't worry, I won't cause any problems." Ironhide waved as the last of his body vanished into the floor.

"Who was that?" Ash asked.

"Some one I used to work with I guess." Jeremy said. Melody slowly let go of his arm.

'_I hate that man.'_ Melody stated.

"I can see why." Jeremy added. "Let's get back to work and finish this. I'd hate to have that show held back a day." Jeremy had a smile on his face trying to hide the mixed emotions he felt right now.

Jeremy and the others returned to work. Every time some asked about anything relating to Jeremy's past was only answered with silence. The group soon decided that it was best to drop the subject. It took almost three hours, but the group finally moved all six of the large pipes that that were connected to the water pumps. They decided to clean them in the morning and everyone went to get some sleep. Daisy, Lily, and Violent each went to their own rooms. Misty invited Ash to sleep in her room on the spare bed she had in her room. Melody of course went with Jeremy. As for the other Pokemon, they were given access to the spare bedrooms, which had a combined total of five beds, four couches, and three recliners. This easily provided more then enough space for the lot of them to sleep on comfortably.

xXx

Jeremy slept on his side, his face showing no emotions what so ever. Melody had her back to Jeremy's, her calm face with a slight smile suggested that her dreams were pleasant. If only Jeremy could say the same.

--

Many years ago… Rocket base, unknown location…

Jeremy sat back on a large aqua green sofa in a large waiting room of sorts. He wore some sort of black suit with little strips of silver running across it. Whatever it was that he was wearing was obviously meant for combat as the belt had a pair of empty holsters on it. There was also a bag designed to hold ammo clips, but it was also empty. He wore a headset that easily let his ears stand up. The headset had a small visor piece that covered one of his eyes. Several lines of information ran over the eyepiece. His gloves had a unique shape, covering his whole hand and most of his fingers, but leaving a small triangular hole over each nail. This was done on purpose to allow Jeremy's claws to grow out of his hands unhindered. His foot wear looked like a mix between hiking boots and sandals covering the back of his feet, but leaving his toes exposed.

The room had several other large sofas and recliners, each one also a light aqua green. Large numbers of fish tanks lined the walls of the room, each one filled small water Pokemon that swam freely around in the large tanks. On one side of the room was a large glass door and on the other side was a second glass door. The first door led to an undecorated hallway, white in color with several other smaller glass doors in it before the hallway rounded a corner. The second glass door was wide open letting a breeze flow freely into the room. It was connected to a balcony, which had several pieces of aqua green patio furniture on it like chairs and a few glass tables. Even the sunshades were aqua green. Below the balcony was a large evergreen forest filled with many pine trees and the occasional maple.

A man sat in a recliner that had its back to the sofa that Jeremy was sitting one, each of them a different color. His skin was light silver in color as was his hair. He wore a simple business suit, nothing too fancy, just a simple black suit with matching tie, shoes, and dress pants. Compared to Jeremy, who had appeared ready for war, this man was nothing more then simple businessman.

"You're sure you want to take on this Bounty Group? I know you're powerful Death Bringer, but to attack the entire unit of fourteen well trained personal and their pokemon all at once." the man asked in a calm, quite voice. His eyes were closed as he sat back, arms folded over his chest. He was quite relaxed sitting where he was. There were no signs to show that he would be getting up anytime soon.

"They betrayed us, Ironhide. They promised me a new set of Eevee and a pair of Dragon eggs, although they never said what kind they were. I know they have the eggs at least, but they refuse to give them up even after I paid them." Jeremy leaned back; his eyes closed in the same relaxed position as Ironhide. The way he acted suggested that he was not at all worried about the battle he looked like he was getting ready for.

"Just because you've been named Agent Death Bringer does not mean that death won't come for you." Ironhide stated. His voice was still calm as though there was nothing to worry about.

"I don't have to remind you of my records do I? Out of the thirty-eight missions I've been on, I've had two failures, but they were quickly corrected." Jeremy yawned. He stretched his arms. His muscles were quite relaxed.

"So when are you leaving?" Ironhide asked. He still remained in the recliner as calm and peaceful as ever.

"I have a few days off starting tomorrow. I'll put them to good use." Jeremy said.

Just then, two ninja clad people jumped on to the balcony. "We've come to kill you." The first one said. Both of the figures wore green masks, cloaks, gloves, and suits. Each one had a long curved blade on their back. The hilt and sheath of these weapons were also green.

"I'll call for help." Ironhide jumped out his chair. He was not trained for such encounters yet.

"No, I think I'll just use my own skills this time. Besides, when was the last time I got to enjoy my gifts so much?" Jeremy changed as he stretched; eagerness filled his voice as a smile grew upon his face. His nails turned into claws, fangs grew from his mouth as it stretched out into a short snout, a long thin tail similar to a purple Mew's tail grew out of the base of his spine, and his eyes went black and white. "This is going to be fun." Jeremy walked out onto the balcony. His tails swayed in the wind just like the trees below him.

"If you need help, just call. I'll be loading a few guns." Ironhide yawned as he slowly started to drift off towards the hall where he picked up a pistol hoping not to draw too much attention to himself.

"That's good to know. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go have some fun." Jeremy smiled. Both of the ninjas charged forward, much faster then any human could. Jeremy grabbed the first on by the neck, his claws tore threw the outer most layer of the clothing worn by the ninja. Jeremy wasted no time, and charged back slamming the first of the two ninjas into a wall.

"So, tell me about yourself, Ironhide." Jeremy asked as though there the fight he was in wasn't even happening. "You're the new informant assigned to my unit; let's hear a few things about you." Jeremy grabbed the blade from the ninja's back that was pinned in the wall. The blade was brilliant silver reflecting the light of the sun almost perfectly.

--

Jeremy's face began to show some signs of discomfort as he continued dreaming. His ears would twitch now and then. Melody still slept quite peacefully unaware that Jeremy was reliving his past.

--

"Well, I was just completed last month." Ironhide jumped back just in time. The second had decided to deal with Ironhide rather then help their partner. Ironhide loaded the pistol he had and fired three shots toward the second ninja. The ninja moved aside as though the bullets were moving in slow motion. Before Ironhide even had a chance to move the ninja swung their blade for a second time landing a powerful blow on Ironhide's left shoulder. The clank of metal banging against metal rang out. The ninja lifted the blade in disbelief. Ironhide was on the ground holding his shoulder in deep pain, but there was no blood or any thing other then the fact that his suit had cut perfectly along the seams of the shoulder. The ninja looked at blade, which had somehow been bent inward. "And this is why they call me Ironhide." Ironhide got back up laughing. "Primary focus was in ghost and steel types." Ironhide sunk into the floor.

Jeremy was just about to thrust the blade he had taken from the first ninja when he was suddenly thrown back. The ninja raised its fist and threw it hard into Jeremy's face sending him back hard. Jeremy looked up holding his snout that was now bleeding badly. His breathing was hard as a look of anger crossed his face. "Well continue. What are your like and dislikes?" Jeremy asked charging forward slamming his fist threw the wall where the ninja had just been.

Jeremy looked up and smiled. This is going to be interesting fight after all, Jeremy thought.

"I dislike assholes like these two." Ironhide threw fist after fist at his foe. His fists were a mere blur to the human eye, but the ninja always seemed to be one step ahead of him. Ironhide threw his left fist out arcing right, then using his left heel as a center point, spun around lifting his right leg well over his head only to bring it down, and then he followed up with right hook. The ninja side stepped Ironhide's left fist, jumped back to avoid his right foot, and the caught his right hook.

"What are some of the things you do like?" Jeremy asked, he grabbed the ninja he was fighting around the neck and flipped them over his body into the concrete floor of the balcony leaving a fair sized dent in the concrete.

"I enjoy watching my enemies fall in battle." Ironhide threw his foot up and brought it down finally landing a hit and a good one at that. Ironhide's foot connected with the ninja's left shoulder almost completely severing it from the body. Only a decent size chunk of flesh held the arm to the ninja's body. The ninja looked down at his busted arm like it was nothing.

Jeremy was no having problems. The ninja he had been fighting was only toying with him until they had been slammed into the balcony. Now, they had Jeremy by the throat with one hand as they placed their second one his forehead. A sudden burst sound sent Jeremy flying back into the wall.

--

Jeremy practically jumped out of bed. His breathing was hard like he had the wind knocked out of him. Amazingly, Melody did not wake up. Jeremy looked around making sure nothing was out of place and other then Melody, there was no one else around. He listened to everything around him, the beating of two hearts, one his own, the other belonging to the female Lucario beside him. He heard the breathing of several bodies, many of which were Pokemon, but there were of course humans too. He listened to the light winds outside and to the sounds of footsteps in the hall.

Jeremy got up and decided to walk around for a bit. That's when he realized that he heard a seventh human breathing. Jeremy looked out side the bedroom he had been loaned while he was staying at the Cerulean City gym. There, half way down the hall was Ironhide.

"Good. You're awake. I'd like to talk if that's ok with you." Ironhide asked.

"Make it fast." Jeremy was in no mood to deal with anyone right now. He had too much to think about.

"You've been having strange dreams lately about a life you know nothing of, correct." Ironhide said. "That's completely normal. Whitefox failed to perfect the virus and remnants of your old still remained." Ironhide walked along.

"How do you know about my dreams?" Jeremy asked.

"Let's just say that it would be to my benefit if you were to remember your past. I have a device that could return to you everything that you have lost. All of your forgotten skills, gifts, and memories." Ironhide said smiling. "But I think that would be unwise at this time. Your other half may very well try to take over if I made an attempt to restore you life at this time."

"Other half?" Jeremy confused.

"Yes. You had your memories wiped twice now. Once when you first joined resulting in the personality that we all called Death Bringer taking control of your body. He was the best assassin on the force and like I said earlier, the third strongest in the Hellborne project. Now your real side, the side that was always there is the one in charge right now." Ironhide explained. "Although you don't seem to have the memories of your past life, you still have the same kind, caring, and helpful personality you had before the incident."

"What incident? And what the hell are you taking about?" Jeremy asked.

"The reason you willing joined the Hellborne Project. Honestly, do you think that some…?" Ironhide stopped. "I'll save that story for another day, what I can tell you are that you were a very nice boy and knew a lot about Team Rocket, but you still joined our ranks for a reason."

"Tell me everything you know right now." Jeremy demanded.

"Why should I tell you when I can just let you relive it in your dreams?" Ironhide countered. Ironhide's wristwatch started beeping. "I guess I should be going. Until we meet again, here's hoping that you remember more." Ironhide once again sunk into the floor.

"I'm never gonna figure out who I am at this rate." Jeremy sighed. Jeremy just continued to walk around the gym for a while before returning to bed. This time, he slept peacefully without any dreams to wake him.

xXx

The next few days passed quickly. The group had finished remodeling the main pool, Jeremy had a break from the nightmares haunted his, and Ironhide was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on everyone, we need to get ready for the show. It starts in two hours." Violet screamed. Everyone was running about trying to finish up last minute touches on costumes and whatever else needed down. Misty quickly going over her lines again while Jeremy was once again sewing up Daisy's dress.

"How can you tear this dress so many times in just a few hours?" Jeremy asked annoyed. Even Ash was in the show this time and he was going to be the prince. Misty was going to be the mermaid for the show while Violet and Lily played the villains. Daisy was going to the queen and Jeremy also had a part, but he wasn't going to be seen though. Jeremy was going to be in charge of the underwater lighting area. Everything was planned out nicely as the group got ready. Jeremy took a quick look outside and saw that several people were already in line waiting to get tickets. "Violet, people have already started to line up. I thought it was a bit early for that."

"It is, but then again, we have been advertising this new play for about a week now." Violet stated.

"That explains it. Now let's hurry up and finish these last minute preparations." Jeremy said as he finished the dress he was working on for Daisy. "I've loosened it up some, so it won't be quite as tight on you. That should make sure that it doesn't rip again."

"Thank you so much, Jeremy. I don't know where you learned to sew like this, but I'm glad you did." Daisy hugged Jeremy.

"It would be nice if I knew myself." Jeremy said, slightly disappointed by the fact that he did know how he had obtained the skill. There were many talents like his sewing, cooking, and musical traits that he had mastered, but he was not sure where he had learned them. Not that Jeremy questioned his luck for having learned these skills and keeping the knowledge of how to perform them so well even after he had lost his memory, he just wanted to know where and why he had learned them.

"Don't worry; you'll get your memory back some day." Daisy tried to cheer Jeremy up some.

"From what my dreams and these people who seem to know keep mentioning, I'm not sure I really want those memories back." Jeremy lowered his head thinking deeply about what all had happened over the past week.

"Don't space out now, Jeremy. We still got work to do." Lily said.

"I know." Jeremy sighed.

"I'm going to out and start selling the tickets." Violet ran down the hall with a moneybox in hand and a number of tickets as well.

"Jeremy, we should really get you down in the lighting box." Misty said. "We don't want too many other people to see you."

"Good idea." Jeremy agreed.

Misty and Jeremy walked to main pool where the show would be taking place. Misty handed Jeremy a small air tank and put one on her.

"If you're going to continue to hold shows like this, you really should put a door on the bottom the pull so that you don't have to swim to that lighting box." Jeremy said attaching the air tank before diving in.

"It's just that we don't always use it and we have to take it out for gym battles." Misty explained.

"Good point." Jeremy performed a back flip into the pool. Misty was quick to follow him.

It was a short dive down to the lighting box. Misty opened the door and Jeremy swam into the glass box. The box was more then large enough to house the small control console used to remotely operate the lights that were placed around the pool which also had a com device built into to it just in case. There was also enough room for Jeremy and Misty if she was going to stay. Jeremy used a towel that had been placed in the box to dry off his hands, arms, and hair. "Now you go get ready. I'll run some tests on the lights and make sure everything is operating correctly. I'll improvise I come across any problems." Jeremy said as Misty locked the door form the outside after giving a thumb's up showing that she had heard Jeremy.

Jeremy began to activate the console as he looked outside the glass box. He had a perfect seat for the underwater part of the show. There were a few plastic floating rock formations on the top of the pool that he wasn't able to see the tops of, but that was okay. He had more important things to do then watch the show. He had to make sure that the lights were all properly timed to turn on and off as needed for the show.

"One hour until show time." Jeremy looked at his watch. Even though he was in a glass box, he wasn't worried that anyone would see him, so he let his ears stand up. While he could easily see what was going on the on the outside of the box, no one would be able to see inside the box. They wouldn't even know that it was there really. It was well hidden among the rocky bottom of the pool. In order to see inside it, one would need to be inside the pool. Jeremy leaned back as he tested the lights one by one. All of them were in working order. "I guess I'll just wait for the show to start then." Jeremy sat back and set an alarm on his watch just in case he spaced out. He decided that now was as good a time as any to think about his past.

"So, from what I've heard, I was an assassin for Team Rocket and willing joined up with them for a reason." Jeremy began talking to himself out loud. Jeremy took out a notebook that was put in the glass box to help keep track of the lighting systems and flipped to the last page. He pulled out a pen and began to write some things down. "I know that this incident that caused my memories to be wiped last time was about seven months ago." Jeremy drew a long single line on the paper and at one end, wrote the word present. Then a short ways back, he drew a small dot and labeled it the memory lost, seven months ago. He dated both the present and the dot he had drawn. "If my dreams are real, then I had to of joined up with Team Rocket sometime before I was thirteen or fourteen. At least that's how old I looked in those labs." Jeremy drew another dot and labeled it possible time I joined Team Rocket and dated it four years ago.

Before long, Jeremy had a whole set of dates drawn out on this time line he made, each date corresponding with how old he looked in his dreams and what he was in them. A few of the dates were even listed the day as in the dreams; he managed to see a calendar and hoped they were correct. Jeremy's watch then started beeping indicating that the show was going to start soon. He began turning on the lights. He looked around outside the glass and saw that every seat had been filled. He knew that Misty and her sisters would offer some of the profits they made to him for helping out so much, but that really matter to him. He was helping friends. Jeremy continued to look around. Slowly, he felt the pool being raised up out of its spot in the ground. Soon, the entire pool in its glass case was lifted up so that everyone could see inside it. There were a few Goldeen, a Staryu, and several other water Pokemon that Misty and her sisters had in the pool, all which were playing around happily.

Jeremy looked up toward the diving board waiting for Misty to the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for coming." Violet's voice sounded throughout the room via loudspeaker. "We're glad to have you all here and now on with the show." The audience burst out in cheers. "Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful mermaid."

Misty slowly made her way to the end of the diving board. She walked, or wobbled gracefully as the tailpiece of the suit made it hard for her to truly walk, but she was still graceful none the less. She wore a long golden wig that had hair coming down to her waist. She wore a clam shell style bikini top that was a brilliant shade of purple and matched her amethyst tail. She raised her hands and the crowd once again went wild. Jeremy focused all of the lights toward a single spot that Misty was going to dive into. Misty jumped forward in a somersault before falling to the water below.

"She lived happily with all of her water Pokemon friends." Violet's voice rang out over the loudspeaker happily as she narrated the story that was unfolding.

xXx

Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought it was the best place to end. I'm not sure what all is going to happen in the next chapter, so it may take me a while to write it. I do however know that I will be introducing another villain in the next few chapters, only this one won't be so quite about it. Reminder, I am still looking for two villains for my story. See my profile for details.


	6. Misty's Gift to Ash

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only the idea and OC's.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_Poketalk'_

This chapter takes place after the underwater show. I am so sorry, but I just could not write up something worth reading for the play. I tried four complete different things and nothing worked. I didn't want to insult the readers some piece of crap, so I have decided it best to jump to after the play so I can continue with the story. To all of those who were looking forward to the play, I am dreadfully sorry. I have my flaws.

xXx

Chapter 6: Misty's Gift to Ash

The show was great success. Jeremy waited down in the glass lighting for about twenty minutes before he put his air tank back on. He took one last look around and picked up the comms device. "I'm getting ready to come back out. Any one out there I should know about?" Jeremy asked.

"The stands are clear. Its just us." Misty replied. "I'll come let ya out."

Misty quickly swam down to the glass box and opened it. Jeremy swam out after he put the last page of the notebook in a plastic waterproof bag. He swam up to the surface with Misty. Both of them climbed out of the pool, which had been lowered back down to its normal level once the show had ended.

"It's a new sales record." Violet shouted out as she ran back with the moneybox in hand. "4,255 dollars." Violet shouted cheerfully. "More then enough to cover the repair costs and keep the gym running for the next few months and we'll still have a large profit."

"Nice job on the show." Jeremy complemented the group.

"Without you, we couldn't Jeremy. I can't believe the music system cut out half way through the show though. We're just lucky that you memorized the whole disc and could create a decent copy with the sound system from the lighting box." Daisy congratulated Jeremy.

"See, you're more then a good friend to us. I've always told you that even with your unusual looks, you can still find success in life." Lily reminded him.

"I still say that it's a curse." Jeremy said.

"I know, let's have a real feast tonight." Lily shouted. "Between Daisy and Jeremy's cooking, we can eat like royalty."

"It's been a while since a truly had a chance to test myself." Jeremy stated. "I think between the two us, we make a meal fit for a king. What do you say, Daisy? Shall we put our cooking skills to the test." Jeremy asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Daisy agreed.

"Then we'll need ingredients. I'll go down the store with Daisy and pick up some things. Who else wants to come while the others take care of things here?" Jeremy asked looking at the group. Melody wasted no time and rushed over to Jeremy.

"I'll go." Misty ran over to where Daisy and Jeremy were standing.

"I'll go too." Violet said.

"We'll leave once we've changed into some dry cloths." Jeremy said.

"Alright. Be back in five." Misty said as the three of the four Sensational Sisters walked off to get changed. Jeremy walked down a different hall to his room with Melody by his side.

--

Five minutes later, the five were wearing dry cloths and began to walk out of the gym toward the market area of the city. Jeremy had his new hat on and didn't even complain about it. Violet took a small sum from the money they had just made They finally the place they were looking, a specialty store known for its selection of uncommon goods like hard to find spices and herbs. It was also the best place in town for fish as they were part of the local fish market. This store was also known for the Pokemon they could have transported in form other regions, but unlike most businesses that would also bring in Pokemon from other regions, this shop never carried the Pokemon by pokeball. Instead, they had handlers bring them in personally. It was a little more expensive then other shops, but they took extra good care of everything they worked with.

Jeremy walked and immediately started looking at the spices and herbs with Daisy as they talked back and forth about possible food ideas.

"I'm kind of leaning for something a little more exotic tonight. I know this wondrous recipe for a stew. We'll need some fresh onions and few Klector Berries. Oh, and the hardest ingredient to find…" Jeremy reached up to one of the upper shelves of the store and pulled done some dried Gathin Hale roots. "Gathin Hale roots from the Hoenn region. One of the hardest plants to find and even harder to harvest."

"You must really be thinking up something good if your going to get a few of those." Daisy said looking threw some of the rarer spices.

"I'll teach you the recipe." Jeremy picked up a few more herbs as he walked with Daisy and Melody through the isles.

While Jeremy, Melody, Daisy were busy picking up herbs and spices, Misty and Violet were looking for some fish.

"Hey, Violet, I'll be right back. I'm gonna grab something from the pharmacy." Misty said.

"You're really gonna do it with Ash?" Violet asked having a good idea what Misty was planning.

"Ya…" Misty blushed. "I really want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Very well." Violet said kindly. "I don't see any point in stopping you as long as you really love him."

"I'm sure he's the one for me. I'm kind of glad he's so blind. Otherwise, he might have picked up on what I was planning." Misty joked.

"Won't he be surprised when tonight comes. I could ask Jeremy to move to another room if you want. You know how good his hearing is." Violet suggested.

"No problems, I'm not worried. Besides, Jeremy mentioned earlier that he was going to stay up late tonight. He wanted to just take a long walk tonight and think. I don't think he'll be there to hear us." Misty blushed again.

Jeremy walked along with Melody on his arm and Daisy by his side. Each of them carried a small sum of herbs and spices. "I think with will be enough, but there is one last thing we need." Jeremy said.

"And what's that." Daisy asked.

"The last and most usual ingredient is a bottle of wine called Golden Nights. Preferably one that hasn't aged too long." Jeremy said.

"Wine? You're a little young for that aren't you." Daisy asked.

"There's a trick to it. I'll be cooking the fish in it, but not like I normally would. I'll use a small amount of the wine and one of these Gathin Hale roots to cook it before putting it in the stew. The root reacts with something in the Golden Nights and it neutralizes the alcohol, but leaves behind a very sweet by product. That's what I'm after to make this dish. However, if the wine is too aged, then that chemical reaction I'm looking for won't take place. The preferred wine for this recipe calls for something about a year old. Anything over two years won't work in this recipe." Jeremy explained.

"Okay, I'll take you word for it." Daisy walked into the wine section of the store and found a bottle of Golden Nights that had only aged eleven months. Unlike most wines, which took a long time to age, Golden Nights was known for how quickly that it aged. It was one of the few wines that could be bottled and shipped to a store in just a few weeks after being stored away. It was also preferred by chefs for its sweet taste and texture.

Jeremy waited for Daisy by the counter. He had no idea he was being watched. A lone figure kept eyeing Jeremy, but never got too close or let themselves get caught.

After a few minutes, everyone gathered up at the counter. Misty already had a small bag in her hands.

Violet paid for the supplies as the group made their way back to the gym. The single dark figure followed them.

"Can I get him yet?" The figure asked very quietly.

'_No, the boss said to make sure your meeting had as few witnesses as possible. He wants you to keep a low profile.'_ The replied just popped into his head. On the roofs above the man, a single cat like figure was running keeping up with the group of humans below her. The little Espeon was careful not to let her presence be know to others.

"When can I test him then?" the figure asked.

'_Later, for now, just keep an eye on him.'_ The voice once again was only heard in the man's head.

Jeremy and the others made it back the gym without any problems. "Lets get started." Jeremy said as he walked with daisy and Melody to the kitchen. Jeremy laid out all of the ingredients carefully as Daisy got the utensils needed for them to cook the feast that they had earned the right to have.

--

Between Jeremy and Daisy, and some help from Melody, the meal only took a few hours to prepare. Once diner was served, everyone, both the humans and the Pokemon of the gym sat down to enjoy the meal together. The meal was enjoyed by all. There was Jeremy's stew, several types of fish and many other dishes. Everyone talked, every Jeremy had a few things to say. The Pokemon talked amongst themselves.

After supper was done the human half of the group along with Jeremy and Melody cleaned up the dishes leaving the Pokemon to do what they would trusting that they would not cause trouble.

"I'll be heading out for bit. I think a good walk through town will help clear my head." Jeremy announced.

'_I'll come too.'_ Melody said as she ran to Jeremy's side.

"Okay, but I don't intend on coming back anytime soon." Jeremy said.

'_That's alright.'_ Melody said as she held Jeremy's arm.

Jeremy put his hat back on pulled out two jackets from the coat rack, one for himself and one for Melody.

"Hey, Jeremy. Take this." Violet ran over and handed Jeremy a fifty. "There's no point in refusing it, I'll just find another to give it to you."

"Fine, but this really isn't necessary." Jeremy said as he took the fifty. He knew Violet wound in fact sneak the fifty to him one way or another like she has in the past. He then left the gym with Melody on his arm as usual.

"Hey Ash, could you come help me something?" Misty asked as Jeremy left.

"Sure, what is it?" Ash asked as he walked to Misty.

"Come on. I'll show you." Misty said as she turned and headed for her room, blushing some making sure not to let Ash see. She has something very special planned for Ash tonight.

--

Misty led Ash to her room. "Well, what is it?" Ash asked.

"Ash, how do you feel about me?" Misty asked as she took a seat on her bed. The small bag she had brought back from the shopping district lay on the nightstand.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"I… I love you Ash." Misty said.

"What?" Ash was completely lost.

"I've had feelings for a long time now. Why did you think I kept coming to spend time with you?" Misty explained.

"I thought it was because we were such good friends." Ash replied.

"You're as blind as always." Misty laughed. "But I've got a way to fix that."

"Who are calling blind?" Ash asked slightly annoyed.

"You have no idea what's going on here do you?" Misty asked reaching into the bag.

"Just tell me what you need help with." Ash replied. Misty pulled out a small bottle.

"Ash, you've always been my friend, but tonight, I want us to be something more then friends."

"What are talking about and what are those?" Ash asked as Misty took one of the small white pills.

"These are to help insure that I don't get pregnant." Misty replied.

"Pregnant?" Ash was only growing more and more confused with each passing second.

"Ash… tonight, I want… I want to show you… show you how much I love you." Misty's face was almost completely red as she started to take off her shirt. She had grown over the years, her breasts were now fairly large and moved freely unstrained because Misty was not wearing a bra. They would easily fit in Ash's hands still, but they had indeed grown.

"Wait, hold on. You mean that you?" Ash couldn't finish his sentence as Misty dropped her shorts showing Ash her white panties.

"Yes." Misty answered taking a god guess what Ash was asking. "I want to have sex with the man I love." Misty walked over to Ash and held him. As she did, she kissed him passionately slipping her tongue past his lips while her hands worked to unzip Ash's pants. Ash soon found himself returning the kiss as Misty continued to work at removing his pants feeling a growing bulge under the fabric.

Misty and Ash finally broke the kiss and when they did, Ash was no longer lost. He knew exactly was going and he silently cursed himself for being so blind. How could he not see how Misty had felt about him, much less how he felt about Misty. Between the two of them, Ash was stripped down to just his Pikachu boxers in under a minute.

"Are you sure about this?" Ash asked. He knew what was next and he wanted to make sure this is what Misty wanted.

"I've waited long enough Ash. I know who I love and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Misty replied. She placed a hand on each side of her panties and slowly pulled them down revealing her slightly wet pink folds to Ash. She then threw her discarded undergarment into her closet. Ash's boxers soon followed the panties. Ash's member bounced up no longer restrained by last layer of clothing Ash was wearing. Ash once again kissed Misty deeply as she led Ash to the bed. It was very large, but it would more then accommodate its two passengers for the night and many more nights to come.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked using his hand to guide his member to Misty's pussy.

"I am." Misty replied using one hand to pull Ash closer while her other hand slowly parted the folds of her entrance.

The head of Ash's member slowly parted Misty's fold even more as it entered her waiting and wanting depths. Ash went slowly as he kissed Misty, their tongues fighting each other for dominance. Ash stopped pushing into Misty when he felt some sort of barrier. Ash looked down at Misty and she nodded giving him the okay to continue. With one quick thrust, Ash broke through Misty's final barrier that signified her virginity. Ash kissed her firmly, but very gently and kindly as Misty squeezed her eyes from the pain. It was no where near as bad as she thought it would be, but it still hurt some.

Ash stayed still within her for a few to allow her to get comfortable with his member inside of her. Ash slowly pulled out some and then gently pushed back in, earning him a quite moan from Misty.

"Do you like that?" Ash asked, one hand holding his lover's face while the other gently took hold of one of Misty's breasts. He gave it gentle squeeze as he once again pulled out of Misty. He sped up his pace a bit as he moved his head to gently suck on Misty's other breast. Misty moaned more under Ash's treatment. He was still very new at this, but that didn't stop him from finding ways to please Misty. Misty gave out moan after moan of pleasure as Ash worked to please her. Ash had never before felt so good. He felt every thing his member touched inside Misty. The wetness of her walls, the gentle squeezing that they provided, and most of all, himself nearing his first orgasm caused by something other then his own hand. Misty too was coming close to her limits. She was surprised how quickly Ash had learned to please. Both of them began to call out the other's name as they got closer and closer to limits. Ash was thrusting into Misty now with all of his might as fast as he could and Misty was loving every second of it.

"Oh… Ash, I… I love… you." Misty said between moans.

"Misty, I'm gonna cum soon." Ash cried out as he came extremely close to his limits.

Misty wrapped her legs around him pulling him in tightly as her walls clamped around him member. "Go ahead. I want your seed inside me." Misty shouted as she came. Ash quickly followed as he pushed in as far as he could go, coating her insides with stream after stream of his hot seed.

Ash lay down on Misty, both of them tightly holding the other panting. "That was the best thing I've felt." Misty panted. Ash slowly picked himself up pulling out of Misty. Their combined juices leaked from Misty's opening onto the bed. "I hope you enjoyed my gift to you." Misty blushed.

"Liked it? I loved it." Ash kissed Misty once again. Misty felt Ash's hard rod nudging her stomach.

"Looks like you're ready to go ahead." Misty laughed causing Ash to turn the lightest shade of red. "It's okay. I know how to help that." Misty guided him to her entrance once again to start their second round of lovemaking. It was already going on Eleven O'clock. This would be a night to remember for both of them.

For everyone else at the gym, it was quite night. However, for Jeremy and Melody, the night would not be so kind.

xXx

Reminder, I am still looking for two villains for my story. See my profile for details.


	7. The Monster Within

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only the idea and OC's.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_Poketalk'_

Beta reader: Catsithx

xXx

Chapter 7: The Monster Within

Between Jeremy and Daisy, and some help from Melody, the meal only took a few hours to prepare. Once diner was served, everyone, both the humans and the Pokemon of the gym sat down to enjoy the meal together. The meal was enjoyed by all. There was Jeremy's stew, several types of fish and many other dishes. Everyone talked; even Jeremy had a few things to say. The Pokemon talked amongst themselves.

After supper was done the human half of the group along with Jeremy and Melody cleaned up the dishes leaving the Pokémon alone to do what they want. Trusting that they would not cause any trouble amongst themselves.

"I'll be heading out for bit. I think a good walk through town will help clear my head." Jeremy announced.

'_I'll come too.'_ Melody said as she ran to Jeremy's side.

"Okay, but I don't intend on coming back anytime soon." Jeremy said.

'_That's alright.'_ Melody said as she held Jeremy's arm.

Jeremy put his hat back on and pulled out two jackets from the coat rack, one for himself and one for Melody.

"Hey, Jeremy. Take this." Violet ran over and handed Jeremy a fifty. "There's no point in refusing it, I'll just find another to give it to you."

"Fine, but this really isn't necessary." Jeremy said as he took the fifty. He knew Violet would in fact sneak the fifty to him one way or another like she has in the past. He then left the gym with Melody on his arm as usual.

Jeremy walked outside into the semi cold night with Melody on his arm. Both of them wore simple blue jackets. Jeremy began toward the forest unaware of the danger that followed. A fair distance back, but not too far back was figure from the market place. He wore a simple set of silver sweat pants and a light green T-shirt. His eyes were blue and his short hair was black. He held a bottle in one hand. He smiled as he finally had a chance to have some fun. He cackled in a quite, yet insane manner as he followed his prey. High in the rooftops of the city, the same Espeon as before kept a careful eye not only on Jeremy, but also on the figure tailing him.

Jeremy slowed his pace as he reached the forest. He was still unaware of what followed him. He sighed lightly as he thought.

'_What is it?'_ Melody asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking." Jeremy replied.

'_About what?'_ Melody asked.

"Who I am, who I was, and who I'll become." Jeremy replied.

"Don't you mean who you still are?" a deep voice echoes in his mind.

Jeremy pales for a second at this with a cold feeling coming from deep within himself. Melody looks at Jeremy with a concern look on her face.

'_You're worried about your past.'_ Melody said as she brought Jeremy over to bench. The two of them had been walking for a while and they could in fact use the rest.

A short ways down the road, the lone human watched as he drew ever closer. He waited a while until they got up and started walking before moving in.

'_Now you may test him.'_ These words were the only thing he needed to hear. He rushed over to Jeremy at a jog, careful not to draw too much attention to himself. He still held the same old bottle in his hand.

He walked up behind Jeremy and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, sir." The man said his voice deep; no doubt the man was in his fifties or sixties.

"Yes?" Jeremy turned to face the one behind him.

"First round's on me." The man shouted bringing the bottle down hard on Jeremy's head sending him and Melody to ground.

Jeremy held his head breathing hard. Blood dripped down his face. "What was that for?" Jeremy demanded only to get a boot to his face sending him flying back a few feet holding his jaw. The voice from earlier speaks again in his mind "Fool let me out you can't win like this!"

Melody took a stand between the man and Jeremy, her arms spread out. The man laughed insanely as he picked up the Lucario and threw her out of the way. He walked over to where Jeremy lay and looked at him with a disappointed looked. He kicked Jeremy in the sides a few times before sighing. Jeremy coughed up some blood. The voice shouts at him louder "LET ME OUT!!!!!"

"This can't be right. The real Death Bringer would have killed me by now." The man sounded angry. "How disappointing this is here I was hoping for some sport!" He shouted sending Jeremy flying back into a near by tree with one swift kick. A small gush of blood flew from Jeremy's mouth as he hit the tree. "He's not the one we thought he was. Just let me kill him." The man asked out loud.

'_Not yet. It may take some time to coax Death Bringer's mind out of a dormant state. Feel free to beat our agent out of him if you have to; just don't kill him… yet.'_ The voice inside his head replied.

"Very well." Melody once again ran over to Jeremy. The man pulled out a strange pistol from behind his shirt. It was rather large; the weapon looked like the bottom of the barrel had been pulled down a lot. The man hit a switch and a red laser sight activated on the weapon. The man pointed it at Jeremy and fired. Before Melody knew what had happened, she was standing with Jeremy beside her a fair distance away from the tree. Whatever that weapon was that this man was using, it was very quite. There was almost no sound what so ever when the weapon was fired.

"I missed." The man said plainly. He once again took aim and fired only to get the same result. Jeremy was once again holding Melody a fair distance away from where they just were. A large amount of blood poured out of Jeremy's mouth as he struggled to maintain himself.

"As if you could really do this fool just let go other wise you will die. Also this lovely Lucario you're protecting will die too. Do you really want that?" the voice said with a sly tone. The man aimed and fired for third time and just like before, Jeremy had moved the both of them out of harms way, but he was quickly losing blood and would be unable to keep this up.

"Maybe you are Death Bringer." The man said as he continued to fire shot after shot after shot at Jeremy only to miss every time. The distance that Jeremy traveled however was getting shorter and shorter with each shot fired as more and more blood found its way out of the Jeremy. Melody could feel Jeremy's claws in her sides as he held her bridal style trying to keep her out of harms way. His eyes were once again black and white as he slowly tried to release his Pokemon side while keeping his head.

"This isn't going to work fool let me do what I do best and you and you pretty Lucario will live to see another day." the voice tells Jeremy. The man reloaded his weapon as he once again took aim, however the man predicted Jeremy's move as he fired a second shot quickly after the first. The bullet nicked Melody's stomach as it flew through Jeremy. Jeremy fell to his knees.

"I can't do this not again." Jeremy whispers softly.

"Then don't worry about it I will be doing it for you my friend. All you have to do is let go and let me have the fun. If you don't you'll both will die. Besides, it would be trouble for me if you died now." as the voice states to him.

"He's almost dead. There's no way this is Death Bringer." The man sighed more out of boredom then anything else.

'_Kill him and his Pokemon. We can't leave witnesses.'_ The voice instructed him.

The man aimed his gun as he walked closer Jeremy and Melody. Melody grabbed onto Jeremy tightly. Jeremy looked up the man. Just as the man pulled the trigger, the man was sent flying backwards as Jeremy began to glow. He got to his feet, a strange smile on his face. There was no trace of his human eyes as the glow faded away. Jeremy set down Melody as he wiped the large amount of blood from his face.

'_Jeremy?'_ Melody asked.

"I'm not Jeremy." Jeremy replied his voice slightly deeper. "Fleshwound, what's it been? Eight, nine months?" Jeremy asked raising his voice.

"So, you are Death Bringer." The man cheered. "At least I won't die of boredom." The man laughed.

"Stand back little one. I doubt Jeremy would want you to get hurt." Jeremy laughed pushing Melody to the side. "Let's play. Standard rules. You pin me down good once or I kill you five times. No hostages, we stay out of the city, and no move restrictions." Jeremy named off the rules of the fight he was about to enter showing signs that this had happened several times before.

"Fair enough." The man aimed his gun and fired a burst of three rounds as he charged in laughing like a madman.

'_What are you doing. The mission has been completed. Pull back and get out of there.' _ The voice in his head cried out, but the man ignored it. Now was a time for him to have some fun.

Jeremy changed as he ran. A long tail grew from the base of his spine, claws at least an inch long sprouted from his nails, fangs extended past his lips, as a very short snout grew outward form his face. He no longer ran like a human, but like a canine on all fours. Melody could only watch as the dreadful battle began. A storm began to blow only adding to horror that would soon take place. There was not lighting and thus no thunder, just a very heavy rain that darkened the sky and soaked the ground.

The wind whipped through Jeremy's hair as he ran. Bullets whizzed past his face as he ran closer and closer to his target. Jeremy's hat flew off as he could now hear the sound of the gun it made as it fired. It was soft like an air gun, but the bullets flew out at very high speeds. Obviously some sort of new tech the Rocket's had developed. The rain began to fall in sheets Jeremy jumped as another bullet flew past his head. Jeremy landed on his target perfectly, his front hands or paws considering how he was using them landed hard on the man's shirt which rippled from the impact as he flew back. Jeremy sank his teeth deeply into the man's neck tearing out large chunks of flesh. Blood flowed freely into Jeremy's mouth, as he tasted the deep red life giving fluid that he had once lived for as an assassin. He jumped off the man leaving him holding his neck laughing insanely like nothing had happened.

Jeremy stood on all fours facing the man while he licked up all the blood he could around his furry muzzle. He had quickly grown a light layer of white fur which had turned red around the mouth. He then let his tongue hang out as he waited.

'_It's over?'_ Melody went to run toward Jeremy only to see the man get back up. A golden light shone brightly in the storm filled night. The light flew freely from the wound on the man as the wound grew smaller and smaller. After a minute, there was no sign that the wound have ever been there as the rain had washed all signs of blood from his shirt.

"That's one." Jeremy called out as he prepared for his next attack.

"Surely you can do better then just ripping my neck out." The man shouted as he took aim again. Melody's heart rate started to rise not believing what was happening. She saw the man's neck get ripped right off, yet he stood like it was nothing. The wound practically never existed as there were no signs of the attack.

"Alright, then how about this?" Jeremy took off like a rocket. His tails whipped about because of the high speeds at which Jeremy ran. His joints had completely realigned themselves by now. He would not easily be able to stand on two legs for long, but running on all four of his limbs was very easy and much faster. The man took aim and fired shot after shot at the agile target he was aiming for. Jeremy seemed to just vanish from view for second before reappearing next to the man. With one quick and fluid motion, Jeremy thrusts his arm threw the man's chest and pulled it back out.

"That's two." Jeremy whispered into the man's ear before running off a distance to let the man regenerate.

The same golden light as before poured forth from the open slowly repairing the damage that had been done.

'_You've had your fun, now get out of there.'_ The voice in the man's head called out again.

"Nice very nice. You haven't lost your touch at all." The man said. "But then again, neither have I." The man charged forward this time, holding his arms out. Both of his arms seemed to unfold and unwind themselves into a pair of long tentacle like appendages, the top two were blue and the bottom two were red. Each one was no more then an inch wide, but well over a few feet long tipped with single very sharp point.

The man charged forward, all four of the long fingerless appendages were bent back like a snake getting ready to strike. Jeremy jumped back just in time to avoid the first strikes of the attack. All four of the man's tentacles easily plowed through the moist ground before twisting and turning tearing anything in their way a part. Several large tree roots broke and snapped under the strain of the attack.

The man charged again before Jeremy had a chance to land and Jeremy did the only thing he could do, he let loose a Flamethrower attack but it did next to nothing other then just burn the man's skin. Two of the man's tentacles flew right into Jeremy's stomach but they seemed to miss all of the important organs that Jeremy needed except for a flame gland that had been taken from a Charizard. The punctured gland released one last powerful blast of fire out of Jeremy's mouth nearly engulfing both in the sudden eruption of fire.

Melody watched in horror as the flames lit both men up. Jeremy's fire was the first one out quickly followed by the other man's. Melody just looked on; the strange man had a pair of his tentacles still placed firmly in Jeremy who had been pinned firmly to the ground while his other two tentacles held his arms and tail in place. His burnt skin was black, but quickly returned to it natural color. Jeremy was not moving and Melody feared the worst. She ran over to Jeremy as the man pulled his tentacles out of Jeremy as they winded themselves back into his normal arms. "I win." The man gloated.

An Espeon quickly ran out of the shadows. _'I told you, the mission was to find him, not kill him.'_ The voice stormed through the man's head. The jewel a top the Espeon's began to glow a deep shade of red as if to show its anger.

"If memory serves me well, I still lead by three wins." Jeremy said softly as he very slowly worked his way up.

"It's two wins. Get it right." The man yelled before the Espeon tackled him hard.

'_When I give you a command, you follow that command. Got it!'_ Unlike before, Jeremy and Melody both heard the voice quite clearly.

Jeremy looks over to the Espeon. "Well look who the Meowth dragged out his hiding place, I thought you didn't like to be seen."

The Espeon looks over to Jeremy the jewel flashes once more. '_You know full well I am out here is to keep this fool in line_.' As he raises his forepaw and points to the man who was just attacking him.

"I am not done yet he's still in the lead I can't just leave it at that! I need to tie it up." The man shouts at the Espeon just before he falls over clutching his head in pain.

'_You forget your place in this team my friend. I am in charge and you obey me, or did you forget the reason I am here is to keep you in line.'_ The Espeon's voice could be heard by all in their heads.

"Ok ok, I understand you're in charge I am sorry." the man shouts out in pain. The jewel on the Espeon's head turns back to its normal color.

The Espeon turns its head back toward Jeremy, and notices Melody standing a bit back from him. '_I thought your partner was a_ _Latias what's with the Lucario.'_

_"It's none of your business, stay out of my mind from now on because I can sense you poking around in there." Death Bringer looks at the Espeon with an evil look. _

_The Espeon starts to laugh __' I am sorry oh mighty Death Bringer but I think your time out of your captive mind is almost up I can sense your other self trying to take hold now. So let me make this quick, the society wants you back, and they will not stop until you come back willing or in pieces. We're just here to drag you out some Death Bringer so you can tell your better half what's at stake.'__ The Espeon starts to leave then stops, and looks at Melody. __'I sense an emotional bond between you and Jeremy. Much like him and Latias, but with this one is a bit more personal than just friends' __Melody blushes with the statement. __'Also your brother says hi and wishes to see you soon. He misses you so much; I hate to see him so sad he wants his family close you know.' __Melody shivers from this statement. _

_'Why are doing this to my family and Jeremy? What have we ever done to you?' __Melody screams at the Espeon. Fleshwound fell over laughing._

_"Aw, you went and made the little Lucario mad now boo hoo hoo." The Espeon sighs looking at Fleshwound. _

_"I guess all those deaths have really taken their toll on his sanity. He used to be a somewhat dignified person." Jeremy looked on at Fleshwound with slight look of confusion mixed with worry._

_'Young one, you do realize that if you choose to take Jeremy as a mate, then you must also accept his darker side as well. I have to leave now and it would be best for you to say nothing about this to Jeremy. He must figure this out on his own.'__ The Espeon looked back over at Fleshwound. The gem atop her head began to glow a soft blue as both of them disappeared with a flash of light, teleporting to some unknown location._

_Melody ran over to Jeremy, The wounds in his stomach barely bleeding by this time. "Until we meet again little one." He laughed. "I hope you know what you're getting into by choosing Jeremy as a mate."_

_His fur was the first thing to fade as he returned to his mostly human body. Jeremy's hands clenched down tightly into fists as his claws sank back into his body. His fangs and snout returned to normal as his tail shrank away back into his spine. Jeremy closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them back up; his eyes were back to normal. During this change, the wounds in his stomach had sealed over leaving two small scars behind. Jeremy slowly got up to sitting position unaware of what had just taken place. A quick look as his watch informed of just how late it was going on midnight._

_"Melody, what happened?" Jeremy asked. He had to know if the events that just took place were a dream or if they were real. "Did we just get attacked?"_

_Melody sadly nodded her head quickly grabbing onto Jeremy afraid that she might lose another._

_"I don't want to the others to know about this. Promise me that you'll keep it quite." Jeremy held her softly. "I need some time to…think this out before I tell them." Jeremy rose to his feet with Melody tightly clinging to his side. _

_Jeremy walked for along the forest path, the trees partly covering the two from the rain. They finally made it back to the gym late that night around three. Both of them headed for his room. Melody was quick to get to sleep; the rising and falling of her chest against Jeremy told that she was out. He just laid there for another hour, his mind racing with thoughts. _

_What was that back there? Was that really me? How would the others react if they found out? These were just a few of the many various questions that now plagued his mind. Now more then ever, he was beginning to regret ever wanting to learn of his past._

_xXx_

Jeremy once again had dreams of his past life that night. His head would occasionally jerk to the side. Luckily, this dream was much shorter then his others.

--

A few years ago…Rocket Science Vessel… Unknown location…

The large vessel was sitting still on the calm waters. The ship was a Science vessel; many of the personal were scientists. Except for a few elite guards like Jeremy and about thirty grunts, the ship had no armed personal on board. Jeremy looked to be about fifteen as he walked the side of the boat with a fishing rod in his hand and a large ice pack held to his head and bandaged right arm. Behind him was a grunt that carried a dead Sharpedo with bloody teeth. Jeremy had a rather angry look on his face as he walked.

Finally opening a door that read infirmary, Jeremy removed the ice pack to reveal a large cut in his forehead.

"Hellborne, next time you send to go deal with a boat that strays to close, I'm taking my pistol." Jeremy snapped at the lead scientist.

"What happened?" the aged doctor turned around to see a wounded Jeremy.

"Damn fishing boat was a disguised police boat. Whoever was on it was well trained and threw me into the water where I got attacked by that Sharpedo." Jeremy explained.

"I see. You weren't designed for underwater combat, which explains the wounds. Very well, come on. I'll have you fixed up shortly." Hellborne lead Jeremy over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a few cases of vials.

Just as Hellborne went to open the case, another man walked in. This man had a large hole in his chest and held something in his hand. His clothing was badly ripped and torn. He had a slightly…crazed look on his face. "Hey doc, think you can put this back?" The man held up a beating heart.

"I'd say it's a little late to put that back. Who'd you kill?" Jeremy asked.

"Kill? Kill? I've killed… nothing today…I think." The man replied tilting his head back and forth. "Well, I think it's not dead. It managed to swim off."

"Then whose heart is that?" Jeremy asked.

"Death Bringer, this is Alvin Mostorand. He is here on vacation so to speak. Our boss thought a few days on the water might do him good. By the way, you'll only need a single injection for those wounds." Hellborne walked over and took the beating heart. "Now then, what happened?"

"I took a swim and some stupid fish tried to eat me, so I tried to eat it back. Lost my heart for second, but I got it back." The man replied smiling showing some signs of confusion.

"What's with him?" Jeremy asked as he opened the case that Hellborne had taken out.

"Forgive him. He's not all there so to speak." Hellborne took the heart from the man with a gloved hand.

"All here? Of course I'm not all here. You're the one holding my heart." The man snapped angered by the statement.

"Wait, you're heart?!" Jeremy was just about to give himself the injection, but stopped and turned.

"This is agent Fleshwound. Our regenerator agent." Hellborne looked into the chest wound on the man.

"I've heard stories about him, but this, this is not what I expected." Jeremy injected the small vial of blue liquid into his arm.

"What? Oh I get it. You think you better then…" the man stopped with sudden random look on his like he had just been given a powerful shock of electricity. Hellborne had a small syringe in his hand with the need jabbed into the man's chest. "Birdie go tweet." And with that odd statement, the man fell over.

"You'll have to forgive him. His psyche has been drastically affected from the many deaths he has suffered. I've no idea why our boss thought to keep him around." Hellborne took the beating heart and threw it into a biohazard waste bag. "He'll just have to grow a new heart. I don't think this one can be put back."

"Grow a new heart?" Jeremy stood over the fallen body.

"He can regrow any organ or limb off of his body. The purpose behind his creation was a reusable suicide solider, only I question what we ended up with. At first, he was fine. There were no side effects from the deaths he took, but now. I'm not so sure." Hellborne bent over and checked the wound again. "The only way to kill him is by poison, suffocation, or deep freeze."

"Sounds like a perfect weapon to throw into the middle of war." Jeremy commented.

"If not for the fact that he seems to be losing his mind, then he would be the near perfect soldier we want." Hellborne sighed. "I'm really thinking that he needs someone to watch over him, but I can't find anyone even remotely willing to take the job. Could you move him back to his compartment, room 4 port side."

"Why not?" Jeremy picked up the body and moved it to the location that had been specified.

--

The dream seemed to disturb Jeremy more then anything, but he slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

xXx

Everyone slept in that morning, but Jeremy was the last to wake around noon. Melody had not left his room, much less the bed. Jeremy found her arms gently wrapped around him as he began to stir.

"Morning Melody." Jeremy slowly opened his eyes to find Melody looking him.

'_Morning. Did you sleep well?'_ She released her light hold on Jeremy to allow him to get up.

For a second he realized that she was actually speaking english not pokespeak, but ignored it knowing she had her reasons not speaking it before.

"For the most part, although I did have a slightly disturbing dream." Jeremy told her the events of the dream as they two of them headed down the hall to meet the others. When he came to the entrance to main room, he quickly ducked back. He didn't want to be seen without his hat which he had completely forgotten about. "I forgot my hat." Misty and Violet were talking with a few people who Jeremy didn't recognize and had almost walked into the open with his ears sticking straight up just waiting for someone to point them out. Jeremy walked back to his room and picked up his hat only to put it back down. It was all muddy from last night and had to put on his old instead.

He decided that he'd start a load of laundry since he didn't have much else to do. With a load in hand, he walked to the laundry room and began the washer. He then proceeded back to the main room of the gym where Misty and Violet were still talking to the three people that had been when Jeremy realized that he failed to have his hat on.

He walked in with Melody at his side lightly holding his arm. "Hello."

"Hey Jeremy, Melody," Misty greeted her friends. "We'll have everything filled out for you by the end of the week." Misty was handed a large yellow envelope.

"The Indigo Plateau thanks you for your co-operation." With that the three men left.

"What was that all about? It's not everyday that people dressed like that show up." Jeremy asked as the men left.

"They were here to make sure that Gym is back up and running. They also here to deliver the new gym registration forms for next years Indigo League." Violet explained. "This is how they keep records of what badges we give out and Pokemon we'll be using."

"That makes sense." Jeremy walked by them and headed for the kitchen.

Jeremy opened the fridge and began to smell around when something else caught his attention. "Huh? I sort of recognize this smell, but can't put my finger on it." Jeremy got back up and looked over at the stove but turned to look elsewhere. Melody slowly began to blush realizing that the mysterious smell that caught Jeremy's attention was coming from her. She knew that she'd be going into heat soon.

'_That's me, Jeremy. I'll be going into heat soon.' _Melody released her hold on Jeremy as she looked into his eyes._ 'I was hoping that you would help deal with it?'_ Jeremy stood there speechless._ 'You've helped me so much already and I can think of no one else I'd rather have help me.'_ Her face was already turning red a bit.

Ruby flew in slowly having overheard voices. _'And I thought you were going to choose me to be your mate one day.'_

"Ruby? How long have you been floating there?" Jeremy turned around quickly, a look of surprise on his face.

'_Not that long.'_ She giggled. _'I wasn't interrupting anything was I?'_ She asked kindly still giggling a bit causing Melody to blush and once again grab onto Jeremy.

'_No. Nothing was going on.'_ Melody quickly replied, her face almost completely red.

'_Relax. I think the two of you would make a great couple. I just came in to grab some berries. I'll leave the two of you alone.'_ Ruby said with a sly tone. With that said she floated over and grabbed a small bag of berries before floating off.

xXx

I'd like you all to thank Catsithx for helping me get back on track. Without the help, I'd probably still be stuck and unable to continue for a long while.


	8. Melody's Love for Jeremy

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only the idea and OC's.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_Poketalk'_

Beta reader: Catsithx

xXx

Chapter 8:

The next few days were quite. Melody almost refused to leave Jeremy's side during that time and he did not have any dreams of his past life. To top this off, the voice of Death Bringer had not resurfaced since the fight with that Fleshwound person. Jeremy was however, a bit quieter then normal, but no one seemed to notice other then Melody. As for Ash and Misty, things were much better off for them. Now that Ash had realized just how he had felt about Misty and since she had already declared her love for him, Ash decided that it was his turn to surprise her.

Jeremy was once again wearing the new hat that Daisy, Violet, and Lily had given him, as it was much easier on his ears. He had traveled with Ash down to Celadon City and of course, Melody wasn't about to let Jeremy leave without her.

"So Ash, we've been walking for the pretty much the whole day and you haven't found whatever it you're looking for. We've already stopped by three different jewelry stores." Jeremy walked slowly taking in the various shops and restaurants and most of, the number of people. Melody was not used to such large numbers and was tightly attached to Jeremy's side, a constant look of worry on her face. She wasn't about to risk losing her hold on Jeremy and matched every step he took. Jeremy had his arm around her the whole time comforting her. What scared her most were the looks some of the larger male Pokemon that looked her way every now and then. She knew was going into heat today and Jeremy knew it from the smell, although, he more then kept his head.

"I'm looking for something unique, special." Ash replied as he saw another jewelry shop up ahead.

"And just what is this something you're looking for?" Jeremy asked as he continued looking around.

"I'll know it when I see it." Ash informed him opening up the door to the shop. Unlike most of the other shops around, this shop did not have all the posters and signs hung around. Instead, there were barely any signs at all. Several glass counters lined the room, each one filled with rings, amulets, chokers, brooches, and many other pieces of fancy jewelry.

"Can I help you?" A man behind the counters asked. He wore a simple suit, black in color with a large fancy wristwatch.

"I'm just looking right now." Ash said as he began to look over the numerous rings that had been laid out for everyone to see. While Jeremy was looking around, Melody found a collar that caught her eye. Jeremy noticed this and looked over to see what Melody had found. A large silver collar with a sapphire and a ruby lined up next to each other in the shape of a pokeball. A small diamond served as the center of the pokeball. Jeremy saw the sign below it that said it was just a replica of a product that hadn't come in yet.

"Something catch your eye?" The clerk asked Jeremy upon seeing his look over the collar.

"Not mine, hers." Jeremy nodded his head toward Melody as he walked closer to the display to give Melody a better look since she wasn't about to let go of him.

"That's a fine collar there, even if it is just a replica model. I just got the shipment in this morning and haven't had a chance to pull em out yet." The clerk informed Jeremy as he walked over to a small cabinet. "Here's the real thing." The clerk opened the cabinet and pulled out a real version of the replica that had caught Melody's eye. Unlike the display model, it shined brilliantly against the light. "I got a few of them here with other gemstones, but I do think that Ruby and Sapphire one looks best. It would look even better on her." The man pulled out a box that carried a few other versions of the collar with different gemstones set in them in a matching pattern.

"Excuse me, sir." Ash spoke up having finally found something after hours of walking around at different stores.

"Of course. I'll be right there." The man set down the box he had so that Jeremy and Melody could look at it before going over to help out Ash.

"Well Melody, which ones do you like?" Jeremy asked her with a smile. Melody looked them over finally pointing to a cobalt collar that almost matched her blue fur with a pair of sapphire gems serving as the top and bottom of the pokeball design with an emerald in the center.

'_I like that one.'_ Melody said shyly still nervous about being in such a highly populated city. Jeremy put his hand just below the one Melody had pointed to confirm it was the one she wanted.

The clerk came back over with a small black ring case in his hands as Ash made his way to the counter. "Have you found something?"

"How much for this blue one here?" Jeremy asked pulling out wallet.

"A fine choice, the cobalt collar with a pair of sapphires and an emerald center. It is priced at three hundred and twenty four dollars. Its one of our less expensive models, but it still looks very nice despite that fact." The man held up the cobalt collar Melody had wanted. "I image it will look very nice on her." The man quickly moved the collar toward Melody's neck to see if it would fit, but she backed up some clinging even tighter to Jeremy's side. "Ah, she is a shy one."

"Yea, she's not used to being around so many people." Jeremy informed him gently putting his arm back around Melody.

"Very well. I'll box this up for you then and you can put it on her later." The man walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a small black box just big enough to store the collar in before heading to the counter with both, Jeremy's and Ash's purchases in hand to be rung up.

"So, what did you get?" Jeremy asked Ash as they walked out of the store. All Jeremy knew is that Ash spent a large sum on it, 2,200 and sum odd dollars. "It must be something big if you spent that much on just one ring."

"You'll see it when I propose to Misty." Ash calmly replied making sure the ring case was nicely tucked away in his pocket as they headed back to the bus stop to catch a ride back up to Cerulean City.

"I was beginning to wonder when you propose to her." Jeremy commented, half smiling.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"I could tell in the first month since I met the two of you that Misty was into you. You were just clueless about the whole thing until a few nights ago." Jeremy informed him.

"Yea." Ash's head sort of dropped some.

"There was no doubt what would happen the way the two of you have been acting lately the past few nights." Jeremy adjusted his hat some quickly fixing his ears because one of them had started to worm its way out of the hat, luckily no one saw it.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked curious to know what Jeremy was referring to.

"My hearing is a little too good. Let's leave it at that. This shouldn't be a problem now that I've got some earplugs though." Jeremy explained.

"You mean that." Ash was shocked.

"The few things I was able to make out through the pillow told me more then I needed to know." Jeremy opened the door to the bus stop and the three of them walked in as the sun was beginning to set.

Once again, they took a seat on the back of the bus. "Melody, could you lean forward a bit?" Jeremy asked as he removed the collar from its box. Melody obeyed and leaned forward some tilting her head so that Jeremy could place the necklace on her. Jeremy took extra care when adjusting the collar to leave Melody room to breathe while making sure that it would not come off easily.

--

It was a short ride back to Cerulean City and Ash asked for Jeremy's help with his proposal to Misty. Melody had simply chosen to rest her head against Jeremy the whole time. After a short walk, Ash, Jeremy, and Melody returned to the gym. To their surprise, a challenger had shown up and Misty was in the middle of a battle. The current battle was Misty's Starmie versus the challenger's Feraligatr. Much to everyone's surprise, a Feraligatr was doing very good against Misty's Starmie. While Ash stayed to watch and cheer Misty on while Jeremy and Melody went back to Jeremy's room.

It was here that Melody's heat was really getting to her. She had been able to deal with all day since she woke up with it. It was much easier to deal with in the city, although it was due to fear. Now that she once again felt completely safe and was alone with Jeremy, there wasn't much to hold her back.

'_Jeremy?'_ Melody walked over to Jeremy who was busy getting ready to cut the fur on his ears again. The tips had been getting a little long again and had started to curl back some.

"Yes Melody?" He turned to face her and was surprised by her actions of grabbing him around the waist resting her head on his chest.

'_You do remember my offer from a few days ago, right?'_ Melody asked him looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure you this?" Jeremy asked. It took him some time after she first brought up the topic, but in the, he had realized that there was in fact a powerful bond between the two of them. However, he would help her only if that was what she wanted of her own free will and not because she was going into heat.

'_You're the closest thing I have to family. You care for me, you protect me, you understand me, and you treat me as an equal if not more then an equal. Any woman would be lucky to have you as a mate.'_ Melody explained. To help assure him that he was the one she wanted to be, she gave him a kiss. She restrained herself and kept it a short loving kiss.

"Then, I would be more then happy to be your mate." Jeremy responded with a smile as he stopped his search for the hair clippers he was looking for a second ago. Melody was quick to drag him over the bed, but Jeremy got up just long enough to lock the door before Melody once again dragged him to the bed.

Melody slowly took off her yellow furred shirt as she crawled up further onto the bed as Jeremy took of his shirt. Her upper body that was hidden beneath her yellow shirt was covered in dark fur like that of her legs. Jeremy could make out the two small mounds that were her breasts as well as the two small pink nipples that were on them. As was common with her species, her breasts were small. She then began to remove her shorts as Jeremy removed his. Melody's lower body was covered with the same light layer of black fur except for a spot right between her legs. A small pink slit was easily visible, as was the fact that it was damp. Melody leaned forward now only wearing the collar that Jeremy had bought her. She once again kissed him as he worked to remove his boxers; his limp member had already started to stiffen thanks to the sight before him.

By the time his boxers were off, his rod was standing on its own ready for the upcoming actions that would soon take place. As Melody kissed Jeremy, she had leaned him so far back that he fell back onto the bed. She was very red by now, as this was her first time and she was a little embarrassed about it.

With one hand, she gently grabbed and lightly stroked Jeremy's rod as she moved herself to a suitable position for him to enter her. "A little eager to do this are we?" Jeremy asked as she was taking control.

'_I've been in heat all day.' _Melody told him as she began to lower herself. The head of his dick now touched the lips of pussy spreading them slightly_. 'Now I can finally show you how much I want you.'_ Melody once again lowered herself onto him. She could feel his rod spreading her lips further as she lowered herself onto him. When she felt him hit the barrier that was her hymen, she quickly forced herself down barely even wincing at the pain. Jeremy saw her face and quickly wrapped her arms around her bringing them together. Her fur was warm and soft and Jeremy really liked the feel of it against his bare skin. This was something he would not have to adjust to at all.

It wasn't long before Melody's pain had faded. She rolled the two of them over so that Jeremy was now on top. _'Okay, I'm ready.'_ Jeremy took this as his cue to start pulling out some. Melody had wrapped her slender legs around him making sure he didn't pull out too far though. He pulled out enough so that he was just barely in before he began to thrust back in. The feeling of pleasure crawled all over their bodies as the two of them went on. Melody wasted no time in moving her hips to match Jeremy's movements. As much as she wanted this moment to last, she was unable to think straight. The fact that she was in heat combined with the pleasure she now felt took over her mind.

Jeremy's Pokemon half gave him stamina far beyond any human, but at the same time, his Pokemon instincts were taking over. He began to thrust faster and harder s the bed began to shake. He too wanted this moment to last, but his instincts combined with smell that Melody was giving off clouded his judgement. Now both of them were acting on instinct alone. Jeremy began to relentlessly pound himself into Melody, her tongue hung slightly off to the side. It wasn't long before Jeremy could feel himself getting ready to explode. He tried to hold back, but didn't last long. With one final thrust, he plunged himself as deep into Melody as he could releasing his seed into her. Unable to hold out herself, she climaxed, her walls tightened down hard flexing and milking as much seed from Jeremy as possible.

Jeremy pulled out of Melody, inciting yet another moan of pleasure from her. _'Jeremy, I love you so much.'_ Melody got up and could feel Jeremy's rod still hard and pressing against her stomach. _'I can still feel some of the effects of my heat. Do you think that we can go again?'_ Melody already knew the answer, but it made he feel slightly better asking first.

Jeremy just nodded as he brought her into another kiss. Now that he was thinking a bit straighter, he would make sure that this next round of mating would last longer. He positioned himself at her entrance once more; their combined juices had started to leak out. Melody smiled as once again pushed into her. Jeremy met little to no resistance this time as he entered her. Once he had hilted, he slowly began to pull out. Like before Melody's made sure with her legs that he was going anywhere.

Jeremy pushed back in as he kissed her again. His left hand had moved down her chest to one of the mounds and began gently kneading the soft flesh that was there. Melody quivered in pleasure. She had lost her parents, her brothers, and she had thought the chance to find love. Now she was with Jeremy, the one who had saved her multiple times, someone who treated her as an equal, and most of all, she had found a lover.

Jeremy continued to pull out and then thrust back doing his best to please Melody as much as possible. There were no questions now, nothing about whom he was or where he came from. There was only Melody right now. She was his love and she would be there for him. They would always be together.

Jeremy climaxed again shooting his seed into Melody for a second time. Melody was quick to follow his example and her pussy began to squeeze down trying to gather as much of Jeremy's seed as it could.

Finally rid of her heat, Melody kissed Jeremy one last time before she decided to get some rest. Jeremy was a little tired to, but he still had a few things to do before he could go to sleep. He put on his boxers and a pair of pants before heading back to his bag searching for the scissors he had been looking for before. This time however, he had a large smile on his face.


	9. Brock has a Girl

Pokemon: Rise of the Pokemorph

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only the idea and OC's. The OC called Jennifer however belongs to Catsithx.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

= = = = = = This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_Poketalk'_

Beta reader: Catsithx

Once again, you can all thank Catsithx for helping be with this chapter.

Chapter 9: Brock has a Girl

Another few days had passed since Ash had bought the ring, but he was still clueless about how he was going to ask Misty to marry him. The sun was bright and the air was cool. With it being a Sunday, the Gym was closed. Misty had decided to take it easy because with the next Indigo plateau tournament coming up in a just over a month, every trainer who had not yet gotten their badge was in a hurry to get it. This happened every year during the last few weeks before the tournament started. In the last week alone, she had to deal with eight challengers, five of which had earned their badge. The other three would be showing up again with in the week to try again.

"Hey guys, I'm heading out. I'll be taking a walk." Jeremy announced and of course, Melody was by his side. It had taken some time, but she wasn't grasping onto Jeremy like she normally had been. She still held his arm of course, but she now gave him the room to free move about unhindered. Jeremy also had a Pokeball with him. Ash deciding that it would be best to discuss some ideas about his proposal some place away from Misty, Jeremy decided to go with him. Pikachu had agreed to come as well.

The group of four had chosen to take a walk out to the forest. Jeremy grabbed the Pokeball he had and threw it into the air releasing his Riolu, Ricky for some much needed exercise. Sure, Ricky had been given free reign in the gym, but there really wasn't enough room for him to truly move about there and exercise as he wanted.

"Ok Ricky, don't stray too far." Jeremy informed his friend letting him explore the forest. Ricky nodded his head showing that he had understood the rules and stretched a bit before jumping into the trees to explore. While Ricky could easily understand human speech, Jeremy however was not able to speak his tongue. He may have had Lucario DNA in him, but that did not let him speak Riolu.

"Hey Jeremy over here this looks like a good spot to rest." Ash pointed out as they found a calm clearing and decided to rest a bit. A fallen tree and a large flat rock provided flat spaces to sit upon. A small stream full of clear water divided the clearing in two and feed in a lake just a short distance from the clearing.

"Yea, what is it?" Jeremy took a seat on the fallen tree with Melody by his side.

"I need some help." Ash said as he took a seat on the rock. Pikachu hopped down from his shoulder and decided to explore the area a bit.

"And what kind of help do you need?" Jeremy asked. Melody had turned around to look at the lake behind her. A Magikarp or Goldeen would breach the surface and jump up only to land back in the water.

"I'm not sure how to propose to Misty." Ash admitted.

"Hmm. Yea. I'm not sure how I can help. If you think of something, I'll give you some help setting it up, but asking me how to propose." Jeremy knew very little on the subject at hand.

"I might just have to ask Brock." Ash said.

"You mean Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yea, that the one." Ash told him.

"Isn't he the guy who goes crazy every time a girl step into the room? From what Misty had told me, he's not exactly my first choice to ask about proposing to someone. He doesn't have a great track record with women." Jeremy recalled the details about how Misty was always dragging Brock away.

"I see your point." Ash thought it over and quickly came to the conclusion that maybe Brock wasn't the best choice to ask for advice.

The two of them began talking and after a while, an idea had been formed. It would take a day or two to set up, but it would be worth it.

The main problem was how was he going to propose. Of course Ash had seen others propose before while traveling on his pokemon journey. To see it happen and actually doing it were two different things. He looked at Jeremy with a pleading look on his face. "What you want me to help you with Ash?" Jeremy stated giving Ash a confused look.

"Look Jeremy I am a bit nervous about this I need to practice with someone on proposing." Ash replied.

"Uh you're a good friend but I don't feel I should help you with that. How about Misty sisters, they would love to help you with this." Smiling proudly at himself at this idea.

Ash sighed. "They would never keep it a secret from Misty. They're her sisters they would run over there and tell her that I was going to ask her to marriage."

"Let's use the others to help you with this like the Pokemon." Jeremy points over to the others as they're having fun. Ash looks at them. Of course Ricky and Pikachu were out of the question to short it would be awkward. He thought of Bayleaf and would it be all right to use her. Then he remember how much she loved him. She might take it the wrong way and think he is proposing to her. Then it hits him "Hey Jeremy how about Melody can you get her to do this for me."

"Well that's up to her if she wants to do it" He looks over at Melody who simply nods her head to agree to this. With an excited look on his face Ash leads Melody to an old log and had Melody sit there while he kneels before her and gets the ring out. "Ok I fought Gym Leaders, other trainers, Team Rocket, and many others. So why am I so scared to do this." Ash thinks to himself.

Melody looks at Ash for a second before using her ability to see aura to sense his fear. She actually surprised by this. She looks at Jeremy. _'Is he ok? I sense great fear over something.'_

Jeremy looks over at Melody. "I'll explain it to you later ok just go along for now, ok." She tilts her head, a bit of a confused look on her face but shrugs knowing Jeremy wouldn't do nothing to harm her in anyway.

At this time Pikachu and Ricky stop playing noticing the others are doing something else. So both of them run over to see what's up. The two of them make it over just in time to hear Ash's question. "Will you marry me Misty?" Ricky just has a look of confusion on his face. While Pikachu's jaw almost drops to the ground. Traveling with Ash for as long as she has, she understands the ritual for humans finding mates. She's heard Brock and Misty talk about it many times over meals they have had. Its just Pikachu never though her trainer would ever do something like this mostly, because he has been into training over the years and trying to catch Pokemon.

For some odd reason Melody starts to giggle at Ash. To her this was a weird ritual that humans did. Her family told her that if a male Lucario wanted a female to be their mate they would do some feat of strength or be challenge for that female and she would choose her mate that way. She always wonders what her mate would be like as she looks at Jeremy. She realizes then that Jeremy is her perfect mate. Always kind to her despite how she was when they first met. He never asked nothing of her always was there for her. "Melody, are you alright?" Jeremy asked slightly confused. "Listen, Ash really needs your help with this."

Embarrassed by this she simple lowers her head in shame realizing that she did say she would help. It was just that this simple action got her thinking about her love of Jeremy and how perfect she thought he was.

"Ok one more time hopefully she will actually help pay attention. Here we go." He takes Melody's paw and looks up into her eyes trying to imagine Misty sitting there. " Misty will you marry me." He pulls out the ring from his pocket.

Going along with it Melody says yes. Of course Ash not understanding her language, all he hears is "Lu."

As Melody blushes a bit, Jeremy translates for Ash. "She said yes."

"I guess this will have to do then cause I don't think I can get anymore prepared than this." Ash sighs as he gets up.

Pikachu, unable to believe at this point was struck in awe, but quickly started shouting her view on the matter. _'Are you serious? She's nice at times, but think of the all trouble she's caused.'_ Pikachu started, but of course Ash wasn't able to speak her native tongue either. _'She used to beat you up for the smallest of reasons and made a big deal out of everything.'_ Upon seeing Ash's confused face, she turned to Jeremy. _'Translate this for me.'_ She demanded.

Jeremy just raised his hands up showing he wanted to keep his involvement on this argument to a minimal. "I'll translate but his word is final." Jeremy stated.

After the next minute of Jeremy translating for Pikachu, Ash looked down as his friend with a look of surprise. Yes, Misty had a mean streak, but he did care for her. Over the last few months she hadn't shown malice towards him and had even shown a mass of kindness. Her beatings were now saved for the largest of things and even then, there were small. Ash just smiled as he replied to Pikachu's questions of doubt. "Yes Pikachu this will be different. I do love her more than anything; I was just too blind to realize it before. I want to be there for her. After all this time and everything we have been through, I need her and this is the only way I see that I can be with her all the time."

Pikachu simply looks at his oldest friend with a look of amazement. She had only seen this determination in Ash only when he went for a tournaments or Gym battles. Seeing this look gave her a strange sense of confidence that things might just work out. Realizing that he was serious, she simply nods her head and shouts out a loud "PIKA." Before even Jeremy says anything Ash raises his hand to stop Jeremy from translating. "I know what she said. I have known her long to understand that." He smiles down at Pikachu. "Well I need to find a place to propose to her now."

Jeremy walks over to Melody and sits next too her as she snuggles up to Jeremy. "How about the sisters Gym I am sure they wouldn't mind."

Ash shakes his head in rejection at the idea. "Knowing them they would want to be there when I propose to her, but I doubt I could do it with them giggling and stuff. No I am thinking about a restaurant somewhere I can be away from everyone. I guess I'll ask Brock see if he knows someone who can help me with this. We could go to his gym and ask him directly instead of calling him. It would be nice to see him again."

Jeremy looks Ash as he gently rubs behind Melody's left ear causing her to smile. "From all the stories I have heard of him I would love to meet this guy to see if he is as you all said girl crazy as you both from your stories."

Deciding that it was time to start heading back, everyone started to head back to the gym. Jeremy continued to talk with Ash on the way about a few things concerning the proposal.

By the time the group had returned to the gym, Ricky had worn himself out with all of his exercise so Jeremy carried him the rest of the way back. Just as the group had walked back into the gym, Misty greeted them. "Ash you are not going to believe this, but Brock is headed out this way in a few days. His gym is down; the last challenger took out the lights. But that's not the big news." Misty informed Ash.

"Wait, why would he be coming out here?" Ash asked.

"He has someone he wants us to meet. And he says that she tracked him down at his gym." Misty said.

"Hold on, you mean that he actually found a girl?" Ash asked unable to believe what Misty had told him.

"Maybe he's not as bad as you though?" Jeremy noted.

"Oh no, he was always like that." Misty replied. Jeremy just shrugged it off since he couldn't confirm or deny anything having only heard stories.

"So, when is he getting here?" Ash asked.

"He called shortly after you left, so it can't be too much longer." Misty explained.

--

Brock arrived just as the sun was starting to set. The jeep Brock had purchased a while back to help move supplies to and from the gym was a slightly battered thing given the nature of the jobs it performed. There on the doors was a picture of his gym badge, the Boulder Badge. Just like always, his hair was well kept and his eyes were barely open making them look closed. He wore a decent jacket, green in color with a dark brown pair of pants. Under his jacket was a brown shirt.

Walking over to the passenger door, Brock stops to take look at Ash and Misty. "Guys, I'd like you meet Jennifer."

As Brock opened the door, Jennifer stepped out. She was just shorter then Brock, her eyes showed a kindness that Ash and Misty were familiar with. Her long purple hair was tied up in a single ponytail that rested over her shoulder. She didn't wear anything too special, just a pink T-shirt and a pair of jeans, both of which had shown some signs of where and tear. "Hi, you must Ash and Misty." She smiled.

"So, are you really Brock's girlfriend?" Misty asked surprised to see the alleged female friend of Brock's.

"Yep, we got together about a week ago." She replied.

"I never would have thought it could happen." Ash stated.

"So this is Brock?" Jeremy stated as he walked out of the gym with Melody holding his hand as usual.

"And who is this?" Brock asked.

"I'm Jeremy." Jeremy informed Brock nodding his head. Jennifer just gave him a strange look.

"So, you're Jeremy. Ash and Misty have told a bit about you. I really hope that you get your memory back one day." Brock stated.

"Thanks. I've also heard a lot about you." Jeremy stated.

"Well, let's hear it." Misty moved toward Jennifer. "How did you two meet?"

"Well, I first met him here in Kanto on my way to meet up with some of my family in Pewter City. It wasn't a real meeting or anything, but while I was in Pewter City, I just kept kinda bumping into him." Jennifer stated. "He look so ruggedly handsome I couldn't help but to fall in love with him."

Brock blushes at bit at hearing this. "Well you know I do look very handsome." He strikes a quick pose to make himself look a bit cooler.

Misty no longer able to contain herself busts out laughing at this. Everyone turns and looks at her trying not to fall over from the laughter that she is trying to contain. "Oh please Brock you were throwing your self at every girl we came across. Every female trainer, officer Jenny and Nurse Joy that we came across."

Brock looks a hot under the collar for a second as Jennifer looks at him knowingly. "I know I was there the one time he was hitting on officer Jenny. He was trying his hardest to woo her with his charm. I thought that was cute. No matter how hard he tried he never gave up on what he wanted. I guess that's what drew me to him. Someone who wanted to get they wanted."

Misty still giggling a bit. "So how did you finally get him to notice you?"

"I challenged him to a gym battle. At first he destroyed my first Pokemon a Vulpix." Jennifer stated.

"Then she cheated." Brock said.

Ash looked at Brock " What do you mean cheated Brock?"

Brock blushed at this "She was wearing such tight clothes I couldn't help but stare and I started to make mistakes throughout the battle. Which ended up a loss for me. After that she had asked me if I wanted to go out for a celebration for her win. After that we hit it off."

Jennifer hugs him from behind "Yep we an item after a few dates."

At this Misty stop laughing, "You really do love him don't you."

Jennifer looked towards Misty "Yeah but I had to build up the courage to talk with him. For that matter, I had to work up the guts to have a gym battle with him. I was afraid that I wasn't his type after all the women I saw him flirting with all the time"

While Misty and Jennifer were talking Jeremy was looking closely at Jennifer. Ash noticed this. "What's wrong Jeremy you're kinda staring a bit hard there."

"Is it me Ash or does she look like a cross between officer Jenny and Nurse Joy." Jeremy replied.

Ash looked at Jennifer for a second watching her laughing at one of Misty's jokes about Brock. He sees some of Nurse Joy's facial features with the eyes and hair color that of officer Jenny. The main difference was the hair even though it was purple it was more of a long flowing style different than either Joy or Jenny. "Yeah I see what you mean Jeremy. I do see a resemblance between them. It's just that she seems to have hew own style to set her apart from them."

"I know it's just ironic how much she seems to look like them both. I guess in a sense you could say Brock got both girls he has been chasing all this time in one girl." Jeremy laughed.

Melody looks over confused by what Ash and Jeremy are talking about and looks at the girl in question. She sees nothing special about her. Then again this girl is human not a Lucario so it's hard to see what is so special about her. Since Lucarios pick there mates thought feats of strengths and scent. Physical appearances are little in value. With humans she has noticed over the last few weeks that they go off appearance more than anything in most cases.

Melody shook her head a bit at this. She didn't choose Jeremy for his looks, but sure he is nice looking for a human in a sense. But there something about Jeremy that she that gives her a sense a safety that she feels around him. She hasn't felt this way since she was with her family. With that thought she grips Jeremy's arm tighter as if she were to let go he would leave her forever.

Brock glances over to see Melody griping Jeremy' arm tighter. "Looks like you have a special bond with your Lucario. I haven't one since I was in Sinnoh Region. They're kind of rare around here, but from what I have read about them they tend to be close to their trainers."

"No she's not mine I found her a while ago. Team Rocket was trying to catch her I simply just made sure they didn't." Jeremy explained.

"Wow a wild Lucario who travels on her own free will with a human. That's something you don't hear everyday." Brock stated. "You must really be special to her."

"Come on, Daisy is finishing up the meal we started." Jeremy stated turning back toward the gym.

"I can't wait to try your cooking Jeremy. From what Misty tells me, we're in the same league." Brook replied leading the way for Jennifer.

"So I've been told." Jeremy answered.

Dinner went over without any problems. The group talked for a while longer before at last, everyone was starting to get ready for bed. Brock was given one of the spare bedrooms to share with Jennifer. Jeremy was on his way to the kitchen for a quick drink of water. With Melody already asleep, he figured he might as well walk around some more since he wasn't quite tired yet.

As he entered the kitchen, he was quick to put his hat back on seeing Brock and Jennifer there. While Brock was getting a pair of glasses, Jennifer was bent over and in the fridge.

"Oh, hey Jeremy." Brock greeted him as he entered. "Just like Ash." Brook shook his head a bit with a smile.

"What?" Jeremy asked confused by the comment.

"Most of the time unless Ash was sleeping, he wore his hat." Brook replied.

"Okay." Jeremy reached up and got himself a glass just a Brook moved over to Jennifer.

"They sure do have a lot juice here." Jennifer commented as she stood up with a bottle of orange juice in her hands.

"Well, given the fact that not all Misty's Pokemon are fish, she needs to keep a lot of drinks on hand. All those non water types need something to drink." Jeremy replied.

"He has a point." Brock stated as he poured two glasses of orange juice.

"Wouldn't water be the more logical choice." Jennifer asked. Sure, she would give her Pokemon a fruit drink at times, but that was more of a special then anything else.

"The Pokemon here all do their best. So Misty treats them well in return." Jeremy explained.

"I still don't get that though." Jennifer said.

"She just doesn't see Pokemon with the same eye as we do." Brock said.

A sudden frightened howl caught everyone's attention. Jeremy was quick to take off easily impressing Brock and Jennifer with his speed leaving them behind.

He came to a rough stop at the door the room Misty had given him and charged in. There on the bed was Melody, her face showing deep signs of fear. She rushed over to Jeremy and latched onto him tightly breathing hard. "What happened?" Jeremy asked.

'_I had a…a dream. I was back in that lab again.'_ She cried out.

"Alright, calm down." Jeremy told her in a soft voice.

Brock and Jennifer showed up in time to see Jeremy comforting Melody. Misty and Ash were the next to show with Ruby on their tail and a number of Pokemon.

_'I was scared that they caught me again.'_ Melody cried recalling the horror able images from her dream.

"What happened?" Ash demanded.

"Melody had a bad dream." Jeremy stated forgetting that Brock and Jennifer were there. "You remember what she told us when we found her." Jeremy stated.

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that you can understand her?" Brock asked.

Thinking quickly, Jeremy pointed to Ruby. "Ruby, my Latias is a Psychic type. She can translate." Jeremy shot Ruby a quick look telling her to go along with his quick story. Ruby just nodded in response as Brock looked over at here.

"First a wild Lucario, then a Latias. You really seem to know what you're doing Jeremy." Brock commented.

Jennifer just looked on with a confused look as everyone decided to trust Jeremy's claim that it was just a bad dream. Melody looked fine and there wasn't really wrong with her as she cried into Jeremy's chest.

"I don't get it." Jennifer said as she starting walking back to her room with Brock.

"What is it you don't get?" Brock asked.

"Why a person would be that close to their Pokemon, much less a wild one." Jennifer explained.

"From what I'm told about, he really cares for others. As for forming a bond like that, it comes from working with your Pokemon for so long in most cases. Take Ash and Pikachu for instance." Brock stated having told Jennifer a lot about them the two.

"I still don't get it though." Jennifer replied.

"You will if you spend enough time with me and my Pokemon." Brock stated.


End file.
